Unholy Trinity
by JesterFromHell
Summary: Sweet smut to indulge yourself, dear reader. Featuring Dante, Vergil and Nero. From oneshot into a series. You asked for it. Or not.
1. Unholy Trinity

Unholy Trinity

Imagine, in a perfect world, everything would be alright.

In a perfect world, you'd walk the streets of a restless city in a leisure stroll.

In a perfect, yet twisted world, you'd have scored the best job one could dream of.

Imagine, in a perfect world, you'd be a subordinate to three of the most gorgeous men, who had ever walked the face of the earth.

Okay, let's revise that. The job in fact wasn't that perfect. It was actually a tedious one, having you to constantly clean up behind three grown man with the sense for tidiness like five year olds.

Not so much for the newest addition, who miraculously had popped a few month ago. Nonetheless, the chaos that greeted you upon entering the shop warily, left you questioning their sanity all over again. As you had left yesterday, it had been in tip top condition.

You huffed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Disgusting."

Nope, not a chance. You'd let them revel in that dirty laundry strewn across the floor and dishes with leftover pizzas and what not, you couldn't even decipher it anymore.

The only thing, why you turned up here on a free Saturday, was that you forgot your books in Nero's room. Sometimes, when there was nothing more to do and the phone was silent all day, you both studied together.

Or tried to at least.

Surprisingly, and in harsh contrast to his usual snotty behaviour Nero was quite the goofball and fun to be around. Also, he was smart as hell. And he helped you getting through your notes, correcting them if needed. On Monday you'd have to face yet another exam on a topic you dreaded, so had asked him yesterday if he could assist you once more with memorizing the material.

Both of you had enrolled on the local university. He was a few semesters ahead of you, but conveniently studying on the same subject. He had adapted quite well to the change of universities, seeing as he moved here the middle of his term.. And you barely made it through your first year without struggles. So, when he found out you were studying the very same, he volunteered off his own bat to help you. If Nero was self-confident about anything, it was his scholastic achievement.

The house was silent and you ascended the broad wooden staircase, quickly making your way to Nero's room.

Maybe they were out together, not highly unlikely for them either.

Still, you'd took kind of a risk to be here, when not anticipated.

From your first day on you had on this part time job, Dante had only set one rule, not to show up deliberately. At first you didn't quite take him that seriously, but one day you learned the reason why. You had walked in on a something disturbing and yet curiously appealing scene, that had you left you blushing madly like a schoolgirl.

You had been embarrassed beyond humility, when you had the noises out of his bedroom.

You knew, what they all were. And Dante had made it clear to you after the incident even more. There was something between the twins, that went far deeper than your ordinary brotherly love. Some kind of bond, you'd secretly wished to experience one day.

Nonetheless, Dante had declared later, the unabashed open guy he was, that they needed to vent their pent up energies or it would eventually burst from them like a scorching geyser. It was a natural cyclic occurrence of their inhuman half. And only his brother was able to give and endure the whole package a hybrid's sex drive contained.

You didn't miss the veiled words of warning in between the lines. It was a dangerous business to venture into the love life of a hybrid such like Dante and his stern, but mostly, polite brother Vergil. And even if Dante ever so often indulged himself in the company of human women, as distraction and easily achieved amusement, his loyalties lie with his brother.

Since no one made a fuzz over what you had witnessed, you opted for playing the adult part as well and simply had shrugged it off, promising to be more careful and not visit outside her your working hours.

So, imagine your relief upon finding the house abandoned. Rules were rules, no matter how lax of a boss both twins seemed. All they asked for was a clean house and food in the fridge.

You grabbed your books of Nero's shelf and were ready to leave quickly and leaving no trace of your visit. You froze as the floor boards above you creaked.

Vergil's room was located upstairs right over Nero's and Dante's.

Oh, shit.

As quietly as possible, since dreading their awfully good senses, you slipped out of the room, struggling to close the doors without a sound. The creaking above you grew louder. Almost hectic.

Everything in your mind screamed for to not heed to your primal instincts. But were the half devils were involved, you found out reason sometimes quickly flew out of the window.

This right now was one of those sometimes, as you tiptoed to the narrow stairs of the attic. Vergil's realm.

On all fours, you divided your weight to equally rest on every limb, sneaking up to the door, surprisingly without a single sound from the antique staircase.

Wiping your brow and congratulating yourself on succeeding in your incredibly stupid action, you settled down.

Already forming in your head was the delicious sight of half devils in a amorous frenzy, devouring each other in a passion not to observed by the wide eyed human on the other side of the door, that parted you from eternal bliss.

Holding in your breath, you found your suspicions confirmed upon the exquisite sounds of pure pleasure seeping from under the door. Your hands covered your mouth to muffle the hitched breath caught in your suddenly very dry throat.

You felt like having the forbidden fruit at the tips of your very fingers, currently grabbing onto the fringed ends of the carpet on the floor. This must have been exactly how Eva had felt, tempted beyond solid reason, when presented with the most delicious fruit mankind ever had tasted.

Biting your lip, you knew you were to rattled to just leave, to not stumble down the stairs in a haze and go on your merry way and pretend you haven't heard the heavens sigh loud in content on the other side.

A moan, louder than before erupted from within and the voice was neither Dante's nor Vergil's. You memorized every little sound of them, every nuance they could make, hanging on their lips like your life depended on it.

"Oh, God..." A breathy groan, heavy with pain or pleasure, alerted you to the third presence beyond the door, that separated your sanity from uncontrolled hysteria.

You sat on the brink of ruin, clutching onto the last straws of self control, which swiftly dissipated upon the sinful noises rising in volume, shamelessly indulged in their combined climax with incoherent curses and hoarse cries. You could clearly hear Dante as the most obnoxious one and it stole a sly smile from you.

Not realizing the imminent danger of being caught, peeking yet again upon their glorious finish, you hadn't noticed the shuffling noises.

Dazed by the magnificent images that had formed in your head, you did not hear the footsteps, until it was too late.

A dark chuckle was directed at your presence. "I thought I had heard something." Dante said cheekily, as his mesmerizing blue eyes fell upon your shrinking form like a lost puppy at hi snaked feet..

A blush rose to your cheeks, hot and tingling. Your stomach lurched, knowing you severely overstepped the boundaries. The one rule that had been set up for you to obey, you had obviously and continuously violated.

"You're not going to sit there all day, are you?"

He offered your baffled existence a hand and you tentatively reached for it and let yourself get hauled up, meeting his mischievous eyes once more from more up close. But your eyes didn't stay at his face but wandered aimlessly down, over his strong jaw, his neck, his broad shoulders, his muscled abdomen to stop at the hem of his leather pants, which hung so very low on his hips, sculptured after the image of a Greek God.

"Oh, sweetheart, have you any idea what you have done?"

And with uttering those mocking words, accompanied by an amused chuckle from somewhere behind him, he pulled you in.

The door closed behind you and you flinched, knowing this to be the starting signal to your impending punishment.

Your eyes wandered past Dante's broad and very unclothed frame to meet Vergil's. He sat on the bed, sheet lazily draped over his midsection to make him decent. His body, with all those carefully chiselled dips and muscles, had a sheen to it, that made him look like made out of flawless, white marble.

His face was a mask of stern contemplation and couldn't be more different from Dante's. Under the sheets moved another figure, hands sticking out to grab for Vergil's muscular forearm, trying to drape it over him in a clumsy attempt. This declared him to still relish that mindnumbing orgasm in a haze, which had coursed through his unholy demon blood only minutes prior to your entrance.

You shook your head, not knowing what to reply to that snide question, eyes devotedly staring at the ground, his naked feet currently the most interesting thing in your limited field of vision.

"That was very inconsiderate of you." Vergil reprimanded you in a dark voice.

"I'm sorry." You mutter, abashed and ashamed under the scrutinizing gaze that was trademarked by the older twin. You knew it wouldn't end well.

But what really got you was the presence of Nero. Never ever would you have guessed him to be part of this. But seeing he was partially demon as well, he may had the same carnal urges that needed to be satisfied thoroughly by the likes of him.

The thought of Nero's heavy panting constricted your lower abdomen into a painful knot. He was the most gorgeous young man you had ever laid eyes one, and admitting this to yourself in the dire situation, you found yourself presently in, didn't help your composure.

You knew you had a crush on him, which you always had determinedly fought and buried under all the work and studies.

Your resolve was nothing but invisible shambles at the devil's bare feet standing in front of you with arms crossed across his broad chest.

"No use crying over spilled milk." He chuckled amused, but the next second he was suddenly so close you gasped loudly. "I did warn you, though." Dante whispered right next to your ear, hot breath fanning over the outer shell and your breath came out ragged as he had leaned in, careful to leave only a few hairs between your bodies.

You shivered.

In anticipation?

In excitement?

In fear?

All the above you guessed, as he hummed thoughtfully at your trembling figure.

You needed to leave. Now. The oppressive atmosphere proved to be too much on your weak mind.

You gathered your last remaining strength. "I will leave you alone for now. Again, I'm sorry."

Dante took a step away to ease you off a bit, knowing full well the impact of his presence, smelling of sweat and sex and that thick, magnificent aroma of musk, which could reduce every woman to begging mess on the floor.

Dante eyed you with a strange look, delighted to see you fighting the charm the devil blood pulled on you. The devil's aura could be like an ambrosia to ordinary humans such as you were, reeling you in to gape like fish without water. Twitching already. He could feel it, the way your muscles involuntarily contracted just at the sight of him.

Vergil gave Nero a gentle pat on his butt, feeling the embarrassment in his tensed muscles as he buried his face deeper into the warm and soft cushion. He slowly came back from his dreary state of post-coital bliss, only to be confronted with your voice of all things.

And he asked himself what the hell you were doing here on your day off. He'd never wanted for you to find out about his intercourses with the devil twins. Certainly not like this, to boot. He felt the bed move, as Vergil teleported away from him to whatever the twins were scheming.

A gust of cold air hit your face. "I don't think so."

You froze at Vergil dark croaky voice behind you. He had warped behind you in the blink of an eye, leaving the sheet discarded on the floor. And it hit you, he might was stark naked, as he pressed himself against your behind, making you breath hitch and eliciting a soft yelp from your parted lips.

Your shocked eyes searched for Dante's who still stood in front of you, displaying an overly lewd grin, that let you know you weren't going anywhere soon.

Vergil's nose nuzzled against your exposed neck, right over the vein with your heated blood rushing through at 100 miles per hour.

You could feel his heartbeat in return as it thudded at a hypnotizing pace against your back. You sighed at this and a low chuckle rumbled through his chest.

His twin extended yet again one hand, nodding encouragingly for you to take the leap and hold onto it. He pulled you flush against him and Vergil followed, pressing you even deeper into his brothers warm chest.

Sandwiched into a heated hug, you marvelled at how soothing and comforting it felt. Safe and sound. Two hands on each of your hip, two painfully slow grinding crotches igniting hot white flashes of desire in your belly and below. You tried to lift your head, attentive to the noises coming from above, only to see the twins share an open mouthed kiss, tongues darting out, twirling around and nibbling playfully at each others lips.

You groaned at the sinful sight of the two beautiful devils ravishing their opposite, while still occasionally grinding into you. And you managed feel Vergil's raging hard on through the fabric your pants.

God, it was driving you mad with want.

Dante pulled away first, winking at you before he put his index finger under your chin in order to lift your flushed face. His smirk told you everything you needed to know, before he dipped his head and his wet hot mouth captured yours.

A slow tantalizing kiss followed, only lips moving against each other, tongue occasionally darting out and then teeth followed, biting your bottom lip, making you writhe and pine for more.

Vergil's firm grip held you in place wrenched between their bodies, even if your legs would buckle under the sheer surreality of what was happening to you, they would hold you exactly were they wanted you to be.

What they did to you already, without doing much, had your peeking shadow of a doubt scorched. Like a lonely piece of paper caught in a fiery blaze, ashes and embers drifting away to dissolve in a hurricane of desire.

Just the proximity to their glorious, flawless heated flesh had you on the brink of spiralling out of control.

You practically dripped already and pressed your legs together to enhance the sensation building up between your thighs.

Dante's kiss was becoming ferocious, demanding your full attention. His tongue encircled yours in an agonizing slow pace, tasting you thoroughly and even smiling into the kiss at your pure and unashamed reaction, pressing your thighs together as tightly as you could, squeezing that little bundle of nerves, to cop a fraction of that sensation it could bring.

You moaned, as you felt Vergil's hands slip under the hem of your shirt, pushing it up, but Dante wouldn't let you go, to let you shed your shirt. You didn't want to either, clawing at his chest the deeper and heated the kiss became.

Vergil clicked his tongue impatiently and you heard a telltale rip, plus you felt the tug. She gasped into Dante's mouth, and he bit down on your lower lip as his hands wandered behind to help Vergil shed that offending piece of clothes from your quivering form.

"Better." The older twin murmured pleased, as his hands explored you all over with surprisingly soft touches. His arms encircled your waist, and nimble hands found the front your skinny jeans, making quick work of opening and pushing them down, along with your panties, sporting a wet stain and he hummed lowly delighted to know, your body responded so well to their course of action.

One last nip from Dante at your reddened and swollen lips, before he took both your hands again into his much bigger ones to help you step out of the heap of fabric that now pooled at your feet.

Nero had perked up, enthralled by the sight of both his lovers and the girl in between them. His mouth hung open and he licked his dry lips, self-aware of the position he was still in. Stark naked and turned on once more.

Though the shadow of a doubt crossed his divine features for the of a second. "Is this okay...?" He half but whispered, not knowing if this was a sin in itself to have both twins reduce you to a playtoy, apparently not able to remotely deny the savage brothers any of their highly seductive advances.

Dante held onto you by one hand, as he retreated to stand at an arms length and bowed his head, like a true gentlemen. "She can go now, if she wishes to." And immediately Vergil took a step back as well, and you found yourself missing the heat and confinement of their bodies already.

You shook your head, eyes meeting Nero's uncertain gaze with a resolute stare. You wanted them. This. With every fibre of your painfully exposed being.

"See?" Dante raised his eyebrows in question. "And you, Kid, still have one or two things to learn about humans. Might as well take your chances." He grinned ferociously, implying Nero's presence, opposed to his former belief that the twins wanted to play alone, to be ultimately required.

Nero swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed at the prospect of sharing a woman between them, wondering just how much stamina his demon truly provided him with and if he could endure another go of endless teasing by the two insatiable beings he called his lovers.

He never had done this before, only restricting himself to the half devils he so worshipped for he could indulge in things unmentionable, by his standards, and never feel ashamed in their presence to begin with.

Also his demon side had made it so much easier to establish a link with the twins and to him it felt so natural to just go with it and heeding his primal instinct only, guiding him with a fervor he thought not possible. With a human this whole thing moved to a complete different level, especially since he had learned to actually care for her quite a bit.

But to say he wasn't curious would have been a blatant lie, as well. And Nero wasn't gonna ever lie to himself, even when currently heated cheeks displayed his dilemma to the whole unforeseen situation.

You accepted the reigns taken from you the moment you had stepped into the room, trusting the three men simultaneously.

If you had learned one thing about Dante, as playful and cheeky as he seemed, he wasn't one to mince words and his actions only ever proved to you how caring he actually could be and you would always know where you stood with him. He was a straightforward guy with a heart of gold. That was for certain until the earth would stop to turn.

And Vergil could be stiff as the stick, which he had right up his firm shaped ass, and he wasn't one for games either. More serene and austere as Dante, he still upheld the impression to be quite humorous at times, sporting a biting sarcasm. In addition he could be even slightly amicable in his own grim nature when he was in the mood.

Both elder man guided you towards the messy bed, a reminder of how they had enjoyed themselves just minutes before and in the middle of your arrival.

You remembered the loud moan, Nero had made and wondered briefly, if you could have him do the same noise again. Only for you this time.

Sheets rustled, as Nero moved apprehensively when Vergil ushered you onto the king size bed and towards the younger man. Dante drew leisure circles on your back as you settled down in front of Nero, both hands firmly planted onto the mattress. And for a moment of silence, it was only the two of you staring into each other's eyes, looking for a hint of discomfort and change of heart.

But you found none,nor did he, and the knot in your stomach tightened anew at the glorious sight of his body and the curious right arm they called devil bringer. You could clearly see first time from up close where the human skin turned purple and changed into tough scales and rough lilac and blue skin. Clearly a sight to behold and revel in.

You found it strangely enticing and as your eyes wandered down from his broad shoulders, along his toned arm towards the talons he had instead of fingers, you couldn't help but ask yourself how they would feel upon your heated flesh.

Nero gripped the sheet around his waist tighter, as he skidded closer, settling onto his heels. "You want this?" He asked again, with a voice soft and smooth as velvet and deeper than before. You nodded your consent. "Yes."

The faintest of shy smiles played on the corner of his mouth and you tentatively stretched your fingers, left hand sliding across the sheets until the tips of your fingers brushed along his claw.

Vergil and Dante exchanged a look as they joined the both of you. While Dante settled himself behind you, Vergil crept over to Nero, giving you a solid view on his naked, perfect butt. Your eyes turned with hunger for the devil.

Vergil flashed you a scorching look accompanied by a sly grin, aware of his actions and what they did to you. Dante encircled your shoulders with both arms, pulling you flush against his chest, letting you bask in his warmth for a short time, before he took your right hand twisting your arm behind you, slowly guiding your fingers to front of his pants.

The firm hardness, still hidden behind cool leather, caught you off guard. Dante yet continued the movement and rubbed your open palm along his cock and hummed in delight, while watching Nero with a taunting grin over your shoulder.

Nero's mouth hung slightly open at the display. He didn't have time to marvel, his breath hitched, as Vergil's hand crept under the sheets and gave his hardened dick the much needed touches and pinches he yet craved for with every fiber of his tingling body.

He moaned lecheroulsy to the ministrations of the older twin and you stopped your actions to admire the beauty before you.

Dante chuckled, swiftly returning your attention solely to him and let you pull the zipper down, fingers brushing the soft velvety skin. He wriggled himself out of his pants, shifting and pulling until he had succeeded in shedding, wanting to feel you more.

His one hand squeezed your hip, but eventually moved to your ass and pushed you to an upright kneeling position. Opposite of you, Vergil acted accordingly, mimicking Dante's actions on Nero.

The tension was so high and tangible, your heart was beating uncontrollably at the sight before you. His messy, white hair fell into Nero's eyes as he lowered his head to give you a tantalizing gaze from under his fringe, watching Dante's motion as he massaged your ass in a thorough manner, which had you roughly push your behind into his grip.

He welcomed the movement, as he met it with his dick, once again pressing you into him. This time though it was his hard on free from restraints and you effectively mewled feeling him at last. He turned your face to the side catching you in a feverish kiss, exploring your mouth all over, while you moaned into the kiss, as he wedged his twitching member in between your butt cheeks and gave you a painful pinch, making you jerk. His hand on your hip guided you to move slightly up and down, massaging his steel hard length with your ass much to his liking.

Nero watched you both and bit down hard onto his lower lip, hissing at Vergil's soft fingers, pinching the head of his strained erection, while the twin had his chin resting on the young man's collarbone, letting out a dark, dreamy chuckle, observing his brother with great interest.

Nero's blood boiled under his hot skin, yet again covered with a thin layer of sweat, his hair in disarray and falling onto his forehead, when Vergil gave him an encouraging push to go crawl towards you.

The sheet was taken away by Vergil and Nero, in all his naked glory came crawling on all fours. From the corner of your eye you saw this, while still urgently kissing Dante and coating his member with the use your butt in his own pre-cum you, stretched your hand out, caressing his blushing cheek as he came closer.

Nero locked his expectant gaze with yours, as Dante let reluctantly go of your mouth, but kept you firmly in place with his right, beckoning Nero to him with a wicked grin and a nod. Nero complied, letting Dante grab the back of his head and force a sweet and innocently short peck on his lips, as he leaned over your left shoulder.

Nero returned the grin you directed at him, his eyes though wandering, stilling in your covered breasts, watching them heave under the heavy panting due to the breathless kisses with Dante and his occupation with your backside.

You wriggled slightly, eliciting a satisfied long groan from the older devil hunter. "Enjoying yourself, I see." He cooed into your ear, with his raspy voice. "Just wait, sweetheart. It's about to get even better."

With this he unclasped the solemn garment still left on you and let your breast bounce free. Nero gulped, watching Dante gripping his hand and guiding it the left while he himself grabbed the other, thoroughly massaging it and, at first softly, pinched your hardened nipple. Expectant eyes told Nero to do the same.

And boy, as soon as you felt his warm hand on you, you moaned again. He pinched your nipple expertly one time, restrained at first, but the soft yelp of you let another follow close behind. Your arched yourself into both hands of the equally skilled hunters, eyes squeezed shut and biting your lip. Dante's rough hand was in stark contrast to Nero's much softer one.

Vergil had taken his prior spot back behind Nero, and gave him a firm pat on his tiny, perfectly shaped ass. Nero jerked at the unanticipated action, but soon enough you heard him laugh lightly.

Peeking one eye open, you met Vergil's smouldering intense stare over Nero's shoulder and secretly asked yourself how it would feel to actually kiss him.

As if on cue, he pushed Nero further and close enough for you to have him against you, chest on chest. He leaned over to find Dante's mouth and they had a wild dance with both tongues sticking out, your breast completely forgotten due to the wedged in position you were once again. Nero's hands rested on your hips though, holding on for dear life as Dante made love with his mouth in a most sensual way with his overly skilled tongue.

Vergil leaned in over Nero's shoulder and gave you one last feverish stare, that stopped the world for a second. With half opened lids and mouth he closed the last small gap and his tongue immediately shot out, licking yours, massaging it but was pulled back to let his teeth gently nibble on your bottom lip.

Then he did something quite unexpected. He bit down. Hard. Your hands flew from in between your bodies up to Nero's arms, digging your nails firmly into the flesh of his human one and scraping your other hand open on the devil bringer's sharp scales.

It started to bleed on the spot, Vergil left your mouth immediately, as he gently took it and gave it a quick once over. He scoffed mildly and his mouth ascended onto your injured palm and finger, sucking the blood off the wound and licking it clean. Your index finger was put in between his gorgeous lips, he sucked and nibbled, while he looked at you with hazy eyes before pulling it out with a distinctive plop.

He then made short effort of capturing your lips once again, mixing both your saliva with the blood into a sinful cocktail. His pulse had quickened excessively due to the red liquid added in to heighten his pleasure, and his soft muffled moans vibrated in his chest flush against Nero's sculptured back muscles.

You focused only on Vergil's ministrations and explorations of your mouth and the cool taste of mint, which reminded you of the sweet ice cream from the parlor down the street. The coppery taste of the blood wore of soon enough, and you could taste it thoroughly. The satin texture of his tongue, the sugary minted aroma, both curious and intoxicating enough to fall for it.

In between the kiss you felt a hand on your wrist guiding you lower and lower until you encountered something very firm. Nero twitched, knowing it was your delicate hand that had just brushed his swollen dripping head.

Dante's hand left your wrist to encircle Nero's shaft fully, pumping up and down once. The younger man jerked forward and pushed his hips up to let Dante know he wanted him to do it again. But it wasn't Dante's hand that continued to stroke him up and down, letting him pant into the older man's mouth, making the kiss sloppy and messy. He couldn't concentrate any more as he felt your soft warm hand on him.

"Fuck..."

He threw his back and let out a long groan. This felt totally different from the usually strong big hands working him into a frenzy time and time again. You had stopped kissing Vergil to look up at Nero and his contorted face of pure pleasure.

Yes. This felt so good, being in complete control over the sanity that still held the young man together. Then Dante's hand was back on you, creeping down painfully slow, as you held your breath in, knowing were he would eventually, electric currents shot through you, sparkling exactly where his hand landed.

Nero looked down between the two of you to see how your delicate fingers encircled him, while maintaining the mesmerizing movement, adding slightly more pressure to torture him even more. His hands found their way from your hips, stroking down between your breasts and up again and he blew the hair up and out of his eyes playfully as a grin broke out to light up his beautiful face. You couldn't wait to finally taste him and leaned in for the first kiss you both would share for the first time, while slightly speeding up the pace to leave him already breathless as your tongues touched.

The sensations mingled and erupted in a low groan, as Dante's fingers finally pried your folds open, the exact moment Nero's tongue darted out to meet yours. He tasted of sweet, sugary caramel with a slightly burnt and bitter note, much better than you could have ever fantasied about.

You mewled, as Dante coated his fingers to draw circles around the sensitive bud of nerves and you could feel it slowly creeping up and recoil in your lower abdomen. Like a rubber band, strung to the very point of breaking, it snapped without warning and you shuddered under the orgasm that had hit you from out nowhere. Nero's kiss became feverish to add to the hot white streak that shot through you.

Curse the Heavens! This was how you wanted to feel, the moment you had stepped into the devil's sanctuary today.

Nero broke the kiss to watch you loose yourself in the powerful feeling wrecking through your body. You couldn't keep yourself upright and rested your sweaty forehead against his hard chest and he lowered his chin onto the back of your head and his human hand supported your quivering form around your waist.

Dante went on to coat his dick with your juices, leaning forward to press a kiss in between your shoulder blades, waiting for you to recover slightly. Yet again he found Nero's hand and pried his fingers apart. "Now you." He instructed him with a small grin and wide eyes met him uncertainly.

You were still panting as you lifted your head to meet those intense blue eyes made of arctic frost and sky. So magnificent. You held your breath as Dante guided Nero's finger towards the center of your sole being in this very moment.

A feather light touch on your clit forced another low moan from deep within your throat. Dante lifted your behind up and you felt the tip of his dick on your hot and wet entrance. All it would take was a tiny nudge for him to slip inside the volcanic heat, so wet with anticipation.

Your heart pounded and blood rushed in your ears at the feel of him, teasing your entrance until you couldn't take it anymore. One jerk of your behind and he slipped in. One swift move and he was buried to the hilt. Your eyes flew open and your head snapped up. This time the moan was loud.

And without further ado, he pulled out until only his swollen head remained buried, only to push himself back in within a second, grinding his hips in a forceful move. Your eyes squeezed shut, hands clawing at Nero's shoulders as you met Dante's movement halfway to violently impale yourself on the hybrids hard cock..

All Nero could do was stare wide eyed at the frivolous sight, almost forgetting his own purpose. He felt the small nub Dante had showed him, teasing it gently, which drove you even wilder. Jerking your hips forward to press yourself into the touch of Nero's hand, grinding on him, you almost lost Dante behind you. His nails digging deep into your flesh he started pounding into you relentlessly, holding you in a tight grasp, while Nero explored your folds with two fingers reluctantly, rubbing over the nub again watching your reaction, then he pushed down on it.

White flashes exploded before your inner eye, you constricted and cried with the tightening of your muscles, searing blazes engulfed your mind. Your legs spazzened, as Dante still pumped into you until you couldn't physically take it anymore and slumped forward only to be caught in Nero's embrace. Fiery pits pooled in your lower body, your muscles contracted to quench even the last bits of ecstasy from your shaky figure with laboured breaths.

As you struggled to recuperate from the your light-headed stupor, Nero slowly pulled you up to level with his face. You sunk into his needy eyes and his hot breath fanned over your cheeks as he grasped you chin with his human hand and tilted it up, ready to convey in they way he kissed you languidly, just how much he had enjoyed watching you come so hard.

Dante stroked his own length, not able to come yet, because of your swift downfall. He winked at Vergil, who too had watched, before he retrieved that small lilac bottle of lube from under one of the cushions behind him, plus a condom. The soft plop instantly grabbed Nero's attention and his growing desire to have one of the twins in him grew beyond a measurable amount.

Vergil thoroughly coated his fingers of his right hand, instructing Nero to lay down with you, both on your sides facing each other. He rested his head on his outstretched arm, pushing the hair from your face with the tip of his talons.

You were granted a short pause to come down from your intoxicating high. You shuffled a bit closer to him and became aware of Vergil easing himself down as well, spooning Nero from behind. In this intimate moment you found Nero's soft lips again and sighed into another slow and sensual caramel scented kiss.

Nero felt Vergil's finger easing itself into his ass, slowly pumping in and out while he lost himself in the feel of you, touching, nibbling and stroking up and down your body tenderly. Vergil added the next finger and Nero yet again became more wanton, his tongue twirling around yours in a more demanding way.

He moaned into your mouth as a third finger was pushed inside, having him writhe already to Vergil's skillfull preparations. He broke the kiss eventually to bite down on his bent forearm he had rested his head as Vergil curled his fingers up insight his tight ass.

"Vergil..." He breathed out in desperation and the man behind him understood, ripping the condom open and expertly rolling it over his strained erection. He couldn't have waited any longer to bury himself into Nero, even if he wanted to.

His fingers eased out and his dick pushed agonizingly slow in instead. Nero contracted for a second, still not entirely used to the invading feeling. Another groan escaped him and he continued sinking his teeth into his own arm, groaning and panting all the while.

As you watched both men opposite you, a warm body settled against you, engulfing you in utter bliss to watching Nero's expression waver between pain and pleasure. Dante stroked your ass before cupping it firmly. His head resting on your shoulder, you could see him grin slyly as you lifted yours to meet his gaze.

"Sweetheart, we aren't done yet either." He rasped and gooseflesh broke out all over you at his words. Flush against him, you lifted your leg to let Dante in between. His cock rubbed over your folds and against your clit, until he got a needy grunt out you and shoved his dick fully inside you once more.

Slow, deep and hard he pumped into you, holding your leg secured over his hip, as he set the pace. You closed your eyes, and just let him do all the work, finding the best angle to his much needed release, skin slapping against skin, as result of the quickened movement. The steady rhythm left you breathless, mewling and crying out at the scorching waves of pleasure building up higher and higher.

Dante dipped his tongue into your collarbone, licking and sucking on your skin. His hand left your ankle and went upwards to squeeze your breast. His tongue left a wet trail as he bit down your neck, having you throw your head back gasping uncontrollably. His movement became jerky and he pushed in one last time as deep as possible, letting out a low, unadulterated growl.

With this he crashed you, the wave toppled over and doused you in scorching heat. Every nerve inside was on fire and the hot white blazes of mindnumbing ecstasy left you in all but a panting heap against Dante's heaving chest.

His forehead sank onto your shoulder and his laboured breath tickled your ear as he slowly pulled out, lazily draping his arm over you, gently stroking over the dip of your waist and the curve of your hips, squeezing your shaky thigh one time firmly and travelling back up let it dangle over your waist. "Mmmh..."

You could only nod, every sense for spoken language lost, to just revelled in the afterglow for a while.

Vergil pounded into Nero relentlessly, letting him moan and curse obscenities under his breath, with Vergil hitting his prostrate dead on by now. You and Dante both watched Vergil utterly destroying Nero with his fast penetration. He begged and mewled for more even still, obliterate to anything outside the feeling of this tight coil in his stomach, he so wanted to explode and give him release.

Vergil pulled Nero's head back with grasping soft strands of hair, making him hiss and curse in surprise. Vergil was by no means gentle as he sought his own pleasure. He crashed his lips onto Nero's in a bruising kiss, which differed greatly form the one you had received, while ruggedly hold Nero's head in place only by pulling his hair.

Nero growled through the kiss and sucked Vergil's lower lip in between his teeth biting down as retaliation for the pain on his head. Vergil's answer was a deep stroke, massaging Nero's prostate, pushing him close to the point of no return.

Nero blinked once as Vergil's movement stopped dead, earning him a blazing glare.

"Please, I'm so close..." Nero begged him to pick his sinful actions back up, but on the contrary. Vergil pulled out and left him utterly empty and so needy, he'd thought to go crazy.

Vergil's darkened eyes fixed on you in a covetous stare, seeing you cuddled up comfortably against Dante. Nero slowly rose from his laying position to sit on his heels, seeing Vergil shedding the condom and carelessly flinging it over his shoulder, missing Nero remotely and even landing spot on in the bin next to his nightstand.

"Nice trick." Dante commented, feeling very much entertained at the moment.

Vergil ignored this, instead his focus set exclusively on you. "I see my brother has been good to you." He commented your flushed and heated skin due to the heavy orgasms that had wrecked you. Vergil's predatory eyes gazed at you with newly met desire.

Dante ushered you up from your position, knowing there was nothing he could deny to his brother. Also, he have had his fun. Time to go down the chain of command.

"Do you want her?" Vergil asked Nero with a wry smile. Your heart started pounding, wondering what Dante's twin was up to.

Despite himself and because of the unfulfilled desire, Nero nodded his head a single time.

"Too bad." Vergil said with a seductive smile directed at you. He would have you before him. "Turn." He said and grabbed your behind in a crushing, vice like grip, making you grunt in return.

One sardonic look at Nero over his shoulder and he was pushing against you, guiding himself in one handedly with one fluid motioned. You slumped forward at the force and landed on your stomach, but Vergil pulled your hips up, angling them to meet him flush against his groin.

A loud cry erupted from your throat. He felt so good inside you. So strong and hard and savage. Massaging your inner walls, as he repeated the hard thrust once again. You panted into the mattress. "Harder." Vergil was different, for he seamed more like an untamed beast as he took you violently, closer to the devil within than any of them.

Dante couldn't hide the smile at the look Vergil threw Nero, fucking her from behind and himself into a carnal frenzy. His head flew back and he moaned shamelessly. Again you cried out, when Vergil slapped your butt hard, before rubbing soothingly over the reddened spot.

Nero bit his lip and wanted nothing more, but to do what Vergil did and having you cry his name. Dante crawled over to him, giving some kind of comfort in running has hand up and down his length with a hazy look as he connected their mouths in a sloppy kiss, Nero's eyes never leaving you and Vergil.

Your hands gripped the sheets, ready to pull and rip, desperately trying to find a vent for all the animalistic lust Vergil incited in you. Pumping in and out like a jackhammer, you received another slap and another gentle rub over the burning sensation on the left cheek of your butt.

He bent down to encircle your waist, pushing himself into you deeper and deeper, his hand eventually sneaking between your legs. It really just took one single rub over the sensitive bundle of nerves, to let you tumble into a sweet release, flying and falling with mind and tissue on fire alike. Tingling sensation, brimming with luscious swirls, their intense center between your legs and from there coursing through the fabric of your every being.

The world was shaken, upside down and yet all you felt was contentment.

Vergil toppled over with you, a hoarse growl erupting from between his lips as his spent weight pressed you deeper into the comfort of the mattress. He rolled over lazily, eyes searching yours, both of you meeting each other with a satisfied soft smile. His hand lifted to caress your cheek in the sweetest and most innocent of actions which stood in heavy contrast to his prior depiction of raw power. His fingers moved along your heated face to tug your dishevelled behind your ear.

"Marvellous." His voice was low and coarse, yet it left your stomach tingling at how he said it with slight praise.

His hand searched for Nero's and he yanked him down to inflict another searing and crushing kiss on him. Dante then crawled next to you, fingers starting to play with your locks, and the other hand gently stroking along your body. It was soothing and calming you mind down from this soaring high Vergil had taken you.

But you haven't forgotten about Nero, the only one left with still heavy pent up frustration and denied to indulge in his desire and wanting to let it burst and run free.

He sat there crossed legged, as you, still slightly shaky, took the reigns. He was the ultimate prize left. And here you were upon him, half lidded eyes and wolfish grin on display, to claim it.

He followed your every move with wary, but lust filled eyes. A splendid smile tugging on his lips, ready to commit sin and receive just the same.

He helped you climb onto him, settling in between his crossed legs. You reached for his face, outlining his strong jaw and putting a thump on his lower lip. For now, it was only the two of you. His cock still stood painfully at attention and you wasted no time, lifting yourself onto his lap and watching his face turn into blissful pleasure as you engulfed him, sliding down completely.

You had to wonder at how insatiable you had become, still wanting more and more out of the three beautiful temptations here in this room, which seemed to have left earth and thrown you into another universe were time stopped and wasn't essential.

All that mattered was the man in front of you. His strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you even closer as yours laid around his shoulders. He sucked his breath in, shuddering as you nuzzled his neck, licking and kissing your way up to his ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

You lifted you bottom, having him almost leave you, only to slide back down, finding a solid rhythm. His breathing became ragged and unsteady. His soft moans spurred you on to roll your hips and create a friction you knew you couldn't endure long. Nero rolled his in return meeting your movement halfway, to which he felt streaks of molten lava pooling together in the pits of his stomach to gather in a lake of fire.

Delicious wet sounds came from where you connected, all was sweaty and sticky. He felt so hot, having you grinding your hips in a circular motion, and having you groan next to his ear. His last control was swept away by the sweetest of sounds he yet encountered. Tiny gasped from your open mouth told him, as he picked up the pace, letting you slide up and down his cock you were so close. Nails dug into his shoulder blades as you held onto him, letting him feel the passion hotly cursing through your writhing form.

You wanted to feel him like this forever, so raw and needy. Yet, you knew it was coming and wanted to reach that phenomenal ending with him, but you also wanted to drag it out and tease both of you until you would go crazy.

Nero lowered his head, lips finding the spot were collarbone met your neck and his tongue caressed the skin before he bit down playfully, and kiss it good again, while a murmured curse fell from his lips at how good you felt. The tight heat that contracted around his dick, making him jerk and twitch, at the slow and steady rhythm nudging both of you up the steep slope to euphoria.

You knew you were at the peak, taking a tender moment to actually admire the view from a top, connection your eyes with his. And then it came like a crushing and cracking landslide, dragging you and him with it. Powerful and shaking you to the very core, where the white beast of raw passion roared inside to run wild to it's ultimate raging freedom.

His gasps and breathy moans filled your ears, cursing the heavens and hell alike, and his grip tightened around you only to bury himself in you even deeper for the reminder of the electrifying pleasure, that had hit him so unprepared. His devil bringer scratched across your whole back, leaving red streaks in the wake of his sharp talons.

The pain only enhanced your senses, kicking them into overdrive. Your legs twitched violently as your buried your face in the crook of his neck, muffling your cries barely. You crashed and burned – and you could do it all over again and again, never being able to quench your thirst for the divine, yet sinful being that was Nero.

You searched for his lips, capturing them in a sloppy kiss , he met you with equal fervor halfway, teeth scraping your lips sucking the bottom in, you hissed and he moaned again, biting and suckling.. Again, you could taste the delicious flavor of burnt caramel, bitter and dainty at the same time.

Kissing Nero felt like a sugar rush, a dazzling high on overdosed sweetness, a liquefied, syrupy sin as you tasted him, twirling your tongue languidly around his to match the leisure movements of your bodies as you rode through your orgasm.

Forehands resting against each other, you were locke dinto your own dream hazed world, panting heavy and smiling at your exquisite

Dante and Vergil had your attention again once you had cried out as you showed Nero, unknowingly, how it felt to have a woman doing this for the first time.

Both encircled you tangled bodies, with Dante settling behind Nero and Vergil sneaking up to you, tender fingertips following the paths Nero had left on your back. He bowed down to run his hot tongue along the slightly protruding skin, kissing open mouthed to leave wt spots and blowing cool air across it. You responded with breathy sighs, not able to form words just yet.

But he knew it felt good the way you slumped into Nero's arms, who was still buried inside you, relishing the feeling thoroughly, holding your cheek to his heart beating in and out of time to the unforeseen situation he had been thrown into. Much willingly though, he had to admit.

Dante sifted his fingers through Nero's hair in order to brush it out of his sweaty forehead and Nero let his head sink back to receive a gentle kiss to his reddened lips

"How was it?" Dante asked in between short nibs "Your first time with a woman?"

A deep blush crept up Nero's face burning with the sheer embarrassment to his unwanted revelation. Shaking his head in disbelief at Dante, he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck hiding his beat red face.

"God, Dante why?" Dante only sniggered deviously, continuing to stroke his hair soothingly.

Nero's voice had cracked, he could barely whisper, as you caressed his lower back in comfort, holding him this time in return. "You sweetest of sweet being on this entire planet." You cooed into his ear and his head slowly lifted to give you a wide eyed, astonished stare. He scratched his nose self-consciously and lowered his abashed face yet again.

No one had ever called him sweet or anything remotely close to it, except for the twins. And it was mostly in a teasing manner no less.

But you, you meant it, he knew as you lifted your hand to his face, nudging it upwards to give an intense, wanton stare. He abruptly closed the small space between you, rushing you into an intoxicating kiss. But soon you were pulled apart gently, but only shortly, only to lay down in the secure embrace of your respectable twin behind you and close enough to have your lips connect again.

The four of you cuddled up together in a comfort lump of naked bodies in a luscious golden, warm afterglow on a peaceful Saturday afternoon, tangled limps and lazy kisses and tender caresses shared between you all the while.

You didn't know how long you lay there, wedged in between the three capital sins.

Minutes? Hours? Days?

All you felt was the simple, yet downright content safety all of their raw powers meant to you, These otherworldly beings with the pristine white hair and glowing blue eyes, you found beautiful enough to die for.

At some point each of you had shifted into his favorite position.

Dante was on his back, head on Nero's toned stomach, you were next to him, heads touching but had left some space for Vergil upper body lengthwise between you, legs draped over yours. Vergil's left arm was tugged under his head to cradle his head, while his right one was draped over his head, to play with the soft strands of Dante's hair.

Nero and you held hands all the while, while his devil bringer lay on Dante's chest, drawing out lazy circles. Your left hand was held by Vergil, his thump occasionally brushing gently over the back of your hand.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut, only to reopen them after one second, feeling how sleep slowly crept up on him in his serene state. He stifled a yawn and shifted his body in order to finally get up before he would doze off.

"Where you going?" Dante mumbled, displeased his cushion had just selfishly decided to wander off.

"Food." Nero declared curtly. This was practically the only downside of being partially demon. He seemed to always be hungry and could fully understand why Dante always ordered pizza to swiftly and easily provide them with much needed calories.

But there was only so much pizza one could stomach on a daily basis. So, he would order form the Sushi Bar today, he so liked, knowing it was Vergil's favorite anyway and as a reward for he had endured Dante's one-sided diet as stoically as Nero.

He snatched his grey skinny jeans from the pile of shed clothes and pulled them on, not bothering to look for underwear, he seldom wore anyway.

You watched as he slipped the garment over his fine ass and settle them low on his hips. You licked your lips at the sight and collected yourself off the bed immediately. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

Vergil groaned half asleep, hand searching unsuccessfully for something to grab on. He lifted his head off his arm and turned to the side, rubbing his eyes, seeing you scamper off the bed.

Dante shifted and aligned himself with his twin, both watching as you were looking for your panties with equally amused grins. Once you found them and put them back on, your eyes fell on the ripped shirt.

You gave them both an incredulous look holding up, letting it dangle from your index finger, clearly not remembering that this had happened. Dante shrugged, leaning on his elbow, slyly pointing his finger at his brother. Vergil swatted it away, chuckling. "My apologies."

Nero searched the pile of clothes yet again, not planning on wearing his shirt either, so when he found it, he presented it to you, a shy smile tugging on the corner of his lips at the sight of your naked breast right in front of him. He licked his lips, knowing he could definitely get used to this sight.

Chuckling at his unabashed stare, you took it, instantly pulling it over your head. It was way to big on you, but you surely noticed his scent on it and from now on, no one would be able to get it off you.

"Aww, how cute she looks." Dante catwhistled, as he looked at Nero for confirmation. Vergil snickered, hitting Dante's head upside down. "Stop it. Show some manners for once."

"No fun..."Dante pouted and let himself fall back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Ignoring Dante, Nero held his hand out for you to take it. "C'mon." You laced your fingers with his as you took it.

Neither you nor Nero saw them exchanging an amused look, exchanging a lazy high five behind your back, before Vergil joined his brother' to rest next to him and lay his head comfortably on his chest and entangled both their legs, wanting to get as close as possible. Dante put his arms around his brother, nuzzling into his hair.

"Think he's up for sharing her again...?"

"Doubtful."


	2. Unholy Reunion

For my amazing and lovely mutual, the best damn thing in the world. This is for you, beause you believe in me and keep me going... A very belated birthday gift. But better to come late than never.

* * *

Unholy Reunion

* * *

"Hey, how is the birthday girl!" Dante pulled you into crushing bear hug the moment you entered the shop. Over his broad shoulder you gave Nero, who wore a loopsided, grin a reproachful look.

He knew you never fussed over your birthday. Ever. For you it had only ever been a digit somewhere in the back of your mind, to be completely forgotten as time progressed on.

"I'm fine." You returned the hug, appreciating the warmth it radiated. Both mentally and physically. Dante nuzzled your neck and then gave you a full peck on your cold lips. "God, you're freezing." He exclaimed, pulling back and held you by your shoulders to examine your reddened face. He thought, it was from the cold. You knew, you blushed from the brief, unexpected kiss.

"Dante..." Nero warned him with an annoyed expression, for taking advantage of you so easily and unashamed to boot.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dante waved him off, letting go of you in the process. Nero briskly walked over to you, grabbing your hand and pulled you away from the atrocious devil as fast as possible. "We got you a cake." He commented, when you two entered the kitchen.

Vergil stood at the counter, big knife in hand. His eyes wandered from the pink frosted huge cake over to you. "Ah, the princess has arrived." He smirked, placing the knife carefully on the counter top.

Your eyes went wide at the sight of that. The pink was so harsh, it actually was hard to look at. "You didn't have to..." You muttered, embarrassed and overwhelmed by the gesture. You knew, this was all Nero's doing and you squeezed his hand tightly, as Vergil approached you.

"Big deal." He shrugged indifferently, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. Placing a kiss on top of your head, while his other hand travelled up your right arm, fingers leaving a tingling path to the spot where he squeezed your upper arm.

Wow, weren't they all touchy today. "It's pink..." You whispered in disbelief, not able to suppress the chuckle.

"I hope so. It was quite hard to get the color right. And does the princess not get everything in pink?" Your head snapped up at Vergil's casual comment. "Why does it, when you say it, sound like an insult? And I am no princess."

His face lit up with a most inappropriate smirk. "Today you are."

From behind, Dante had joined you three, grinning stupidly from ear. "He was up at the ass crack of dawn, because we had tried to get a cake he deemed fit for you. Well, we didn't. So he made it himself."

You stared, gaping like a fish on land, struggling to comprehend the information, letting of Nero, to rub your face in a frustrated and embarrassed manner. "But why?" And you turned with an accusing look to Nero, who took a step back and chewed his lip in a nervous fashion, feeling like his surprise might just blow up in his face.

"Because he said, you don't like your birthdays." Again, it was Vergil who was talking, so your attention focused back on him. "He also said, that to a proper birthday, there should be cake. And you should be surrounded by the one's who care for you. So, there. I stood up early in the morning and pulled every trick on the cake I know. And let me tell you, it will blow your mind. Anyway, I did this, because Nero asked me to. And because I think, spending your day with your bosses, who might I add, are indeed interested in your well being is the proper way to spend it and not alone locked in a room."

Behind your back, Nero and Dante held up both their hands to gave him solid tens for his small, improvised speech to convince you, for it seemed to actually work.

"He never made cake for me." Dante added with a pout. Vergil, upon returning to his initial task of cutting equal slices, swung the knife in the air where it did lazy 360 degree spin before he caught it expertly, gave it another twirl with his hand, and finally pointed the tip at his brother. Blue eyes lined up with the sharp end to give his brother an exasperated look.

"Not true. I made you one. And the one time I did, you wouldn't stop complaining the whole day, you wanted pancakes and strawberries and ice cream." And that was exactly what Vergil made him every fucking time from there on. "Now shut up and look alive. The table won't set itself."

Dante grumbled a few neat obscenities, but complied nonetheless. Purposefully loud to, make everyone cringe, he gathered plates and everything else needed, piling it up in his arms, looking much like circus artist. The rest of you waited for the inevitable crash as he left the kitchen, but surprisingly it didn't come.

You shuffled closer to Nero and leaned your head against his arm, grabbed his hand and smoothed your thump over the back of his hand. He relaxed visibly at your actions, for he knew, he had taken a risk in telling them about your birthday and luring you here not one hour ago. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so badly, as he had thought.

And damn, Vergil was good. He could be persuasive when he wanted it, but it mostly applied to when he wanted something for himself.

You felt still uncomfortable and baffled, having no words to say except for a heartfelt thank you.

Nero's sky blue eyes twinkled happily as he turned towards you and pulled you flush against him. You tilted your head up and received an innocent, sweet kiss. Your hands rested on his lean waist and dug into the muscles on his hip. He mirrored the action, dragging his nails along your clothed hip.

Oh, god. He already made you want more with this. More heat, more touches, more kissing. More everything until your insatiable lust for this man was satisfied, if that was even possible. Heat pooled into your lower abdomen. One simple touch of the heavenly creature and your legs jittered, his heated gaze turning you into mush ready to do anything, just by a wave of his beautiful hand.

Your tongue darted out, licking his lush lower lip, taking it between your teeth, biting playfully. The faintest of groans vibrated against your chest, coming from his parted lips and letting you plunge in. You both smile into the kiss, tongues starting to twirl and dance madly, upon the dawning lust, you could feel between you, as you pressed yourself into him harder than before. You wanted to feel his growing erection and lay your hands on him so much it hurt.

Nero was a manifested sin on two long legs, gracing you with divine kisses and nibbles, making your blood rushing hotly through your entire body and your heart beat into your mouth. If he would be about to bend you over the table and take you right here, you would be the first one to drop your pants.

"Can you not." Vergil's deadpan voice came out of nowhere. Both of you had completely forgotten about him, falling deeper and deeper into the misty lust filled crevice of your being, cracked open by passion to bleed blazing lava.

Nero was the one to pull away, and even having the courtesy of developing the cutest blush. You pecked him one last time, before getting some distance between you. A sheepish smile directed at his crotch, and the bulge he wore so damn fine, shaded his cheeks into an even deeper crimson.

"Save that for later." You whispered, leaning in close to his ear, releasing a purposeful hot breath, not failing to notice the slight tremor that ran right through him. He was simply adorable.

Vergil sighed indignantly. "Should I take that cake and smear it all over you, because I sure as hell get the feeling you don't want to eat it."

A nervous, cute laugh escaped Nero and he shook his head disbelief. Even though you knew Vergil was joking, you couldn't possibly miss the darkening stare that accompanied his words. It jolted through you, leaving a burnt trail from the roots of hair to the pinky toes on your feet. The image that formed in your head was not for the faint hearted.

Was it getting hot in here?

Cue Dante from the living room. "Hello? I'm starving here."

You were starving too, but not for cake anymore. Pink frosting on glistening bodies, writhing together in heated and slick embraces. Your imagination overrode any rational thought without care. Trampling all over your sanity like a fucking stampede.

Nero left for the living room, adjusting his manhood and willing his burning lust back by a fraction. He so hoped his plan would turn out to his and your liking. He almost couldn't take it any longer, excitement coursing through his entire body.

You on the other hand were captivated still by Vergil's eyes getting closer and closer, until he stood right in front you, holding the cake at a safe distance. There was no safety in trying to hide your thoughts, for he read you like an open book. "We won't take long." His low, gravely voice created a friction in your brain, heating up all the right circuits, ready to combust in a solid explosion.

Curse him.

And what the hell was going on exactly?

Vergil passed you, dodging your trembling frame, shoulder rubbing against shoulder. Without looking back at you, for he had to hide his small smirk, he stopped briefly. "Aren't you gonna come?" His voice was still dripping like honey from his lips. "I'm sure you would like to."

And with that, he continued his saunter into the living room, smirk growing even wider at how he could hear your heart beat break out into a gallop like a wild and untamed horse.

Nero had been right. This would be fun.

With tight chest and dry throat, you followed him. In the living room, you could see Dante had dragged a huge table in from wherever. You had no idea. Everything was neatly placed, only waiting for the three of you to get seated. Dante had taken a spot on the long side, Nero stood next to him, hands on a chair.

"Come on." He said, holding the chair out for you to sit down. As you took that spot next to Dante, who absentmindly twirled a fork between his fingers, Vergil sat the cake in the middle and took a seat directly opposite of you.

Good gracious. So, you had to stare at him for the entire time? You felt a presence beside your right and knew it was Nero. Your sat practically wrenched between broad shoulders with Dante on your other side.

How in the name of everything dear to you, would you be able to eat if they attempted to suffocate you in bodily heat. Making you itchy from the very second you sat down in between.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Nero asked you from the side, but your eyes were glued onto the plate that Vergil had reached over to set in front of you. Now cut open, you could see it was a mousse au chocolate cake perfected with dark dough. It looked divine.

Your stunned stutter was all that left your watering mouth and to your left Dante chuckled. "A shot of whiskey perhaps?" He giggled, seeing you liquefy and melt away on the sight of the delicious sweet. Vergil had outdone himself hands down.

Your brain dragged on, as you really had to ponder over his suggestion for a split second. You felt like you could use something strong enough to burn away the stupor that held your brain in a crushing hold.

"Coffee, please." You finally breathed out and Nero complied.

You noticed to samovars, ready with both hot beverages, on the far end stern side. Wow, where the hell did those come from?

"Me, too." Dante held his cup for Nero, who almost missed it, because Vergil perked and shot up. And two blurry flashes later, not needing two seconds, he was off and back. Dante's face lit up with his return.

"Verge, you didn't ha-"

"Yes, I have to. I know you are just waiting for the most inappropriate moment to nag me about it. I know you saw them earlier. So, shut up. This is your one and only moment for today. The world does not revolve around you and your insufferable being all the time."

Dante threw him a loopsided grin as he took the bowl of fresh strawberries off his brother. "Good thing, you haven't told that to my pretty face."

"Oh, I think I just did." Vergil sat down once more, finally being able to eat what he prepared for hours and cherish it for the masterpiece it was. He knew it was great. Amongst others, his skills concerning food were outstanding.

"Well, last night, when I pounded into you so hard and had you yell my name, you clearly had a higher opinion of me. Maybe I should d-" Vergil's furious stare made him halt in his sentence abruptly.

A very dignified Vergil, very much controlling his movements in his irritation, then removed the fork from his mouth, savored the taste of the cake in a serene and thoughtful manner for a moment, before swallowing and dabbing along his mouth with a napkin before he finally spoke

"Dante." He slightly wiggled on his chair, to sit straight against the back rest, before his eyes narrowed, cold and deadly, though his calm voice did not betray him yet. "This is by no means a topic for the coffee table of a person's birthday, you just made fairly uncomfortable I might add, with the mention of our shared sex life."

You really had refrained from giggling at their banter before, but the stupid look of utter disbelief on Dante's face, and his thorough explanation before that, was the last straw. You couldn't help but to guffaw, holding your hand in front of your mouth to save at least some dignity for you through your outburst.

Dante jolted his head towards her. "See? She finds me very entertaining." Dante shoved the cake aside and instead, to add insult to injury, he popped a strawberry into his mouth, giving her the lewdest grin he could, while chewing.

A little juice escaped his mouth and ran down the side of his scruffy chin, before he gathered it with his thump and pushed it slowly past those beautiful and perfect lips, to not let one bit go to waste. He sucked on the digit, much more sensual than necessary, eyes darkening dangerously, daring you to think of everything possible he could do with those most kissable lips.

And the magic worked. You involuntarily licked your own lips, while Vergil and Nero exchanged an amused look to your display of getting turned on by this unplanned, but wisely used action.

Well, Nero could relate. Whenever one of them pulled this look on him, undressing him with eyes only, he almost always was done for.

Nero placed his hand gently on your thigh, making your gaze tear away from the red devil next to you. "Won't you eat your cake?" He asked in the most innocent and gentle voice.

"Of course. Sorry." You gaze wandered to Vergil opposite of you. "And thank you."

"My pleasure." The older twin replied nonchalantly, before continuing to eat.

The cake was truly a dark chocolate induced heaven. Rich in taste and silky in texture. You expected the atrocious colored frosting to taste like sugar only, but were surprised by the cranberry note it added to the mix. A poem on your tongue, and a revelation for your soul.

You couldn't help but moan in satisfaction after the last chunk of your slice attacked your taste buds as equally amazing like the very first. All the while Nero's hand had rested where he had put it, drawing lazy circles as he too was busy with eating. "This is so good." You complimented Vergil, who nodded. "I believe I said so." The intensity of his stare hit you with full force.

You twitched inwardly, muscles tightening involuntarily, contracting and his eyes never faltered once, as he noticed every little nuance of your bodies reaction to him. If possible, his eyes only grew darker.

With so many things attacking your senses, you almost missed how Nero's fingers on your thigh had stopped their soothing action and slowly crept towards your most precious parts. The movement was almost lost on you because of the cake and your eye contact with Vergil's intense blues.

"Would you like another one?" Inclining his head, your opposite waited for your answer that never came, because Nero's finger brushed along the crevice where thigh met crotch. Your brain stopped working altogether as you silently ogled Vergil's patient face with an open mouth. He certainly did not give away, if he knew what exactly just made stiff to the bone.

Nero, giving off the impression of not paying attention to either occupant on the table, happily stuffed his face with a second slice already. And from your other side, Dante's eyes gleamed with so much mischief, Vergil indeed had a hard time to keep his face indifferent, of course knowing exactly what was going on.

He put his fork down, and laced his hands under his chin supporting his head on propped up elbows. "Or would you like something else?"

And all seemed to speed up again, your brain rebooted on the suggestive tone, no one could have possibly missed by now. But as you looked to your right, Nero expressed innocent curiosity. "What's wrong?"

You almost spluttered, realizing he tried to toy with you. Your eyes burned holes into him, he yet again ignored. You then gazed down to his hand and he quickly withdrew it. "Sorry. " He muttered, head low, but inwardly he cheered at how flustered you already were.

Your attention was demanded by something else, before you could attempt to answer the question still hanging in the air. Dante's elbow nudged you, making your head turn. And lo and behold, he was lounging lazily sideways and head resting on his elbow, while presenting you with a flawless strawberry, close enough it almost touched your nose. You silently glared across it's shiny surface.

"Strawberry?" Dante asked, matching Nero's innocent tone down to a T. This was all very strange. As you shook your head, he led it back to his mouth, lips encasing the fruit, but not biting like you expected, but giving it a lazy twirl from the green end, while suckling on it, blazing blue eyes glazed over with nothing less than burning lust, scorching your inner walls and making them twitch.

What were they doing to you?

Dante's pursed lips continued the ministrations on the fruit, which you considered the most lucky fruit in the world at this moment. To have his lips on you...and your mind reeled a screeching halt once more.

Nero's hand landed on your lower back, slowly riding up the material of your hoodie, before it crept under. Gentle fingers teased along your waist, caressing it with slow deliberate strokes. You leaned into the touch, senses on high alert but too far gone to not give in.

Vergil's darkest chuckle rang over, as he watched you writhing and coming undone in the presence of not one, but three predatory, and very horny, beings.

Though you only had eyes for Dante right now, you leaned into Nero's touch, which became bolder and more wanton, inching his way around to fully encircle you and finally pull you on his lap. And there you felt the heat coming off him. His erection almost immediately poking at your behind and a soft yelp erupted from your throat.

Nero buried his nose into your neck, he licked a line across the sensitive spot of skin, taut over a rapidly quickening pulse, low gentle voice vibrating against your skin. "I lasted as long as I could. But teasing you is like torturing myself." And with that he started out on your neck, which you gladly offered him with a tilt of your head, with gentle kisses and soft nibbles.

Thrilled eyes went wide, as you watched Dante kicking your empty stool aside and casually popping the devil's fruit into his mouth, before rushing down to you and attacking your lips in an onslaught of a strawberry scented, bruising kiss, ravaging your mouth like a truly starving man.

On the other side of the table, seemingly forgotten and with a placid, cool as a cucumber appeal, Vergil finished his slice of cake, not paying attention to the show before him. As the last bit slid down his throat he, yet again meticulously, wiped his mouth off with the napkin.

His eyes darkened, as he stood up and pushed his stool away and dragged his finger along the shiny pink surface of the cake in one fluid motion, and scooped up a good mouthful of the frosting.

He circled the table, watching Nero peppering slow kisses along your neck, while Dante's big frame was hunched over you, supporting him slightly with both his hands on your thighs, massaging your flesh through fabric, close enough to your core to make you mewl.

Vergil efficiently grabbed Dante's shoulder in order to drag him off you. He gave Vergil a cocky smile before he made a flourish, in order to let his brother take his spot. "All yours."

"I hope so." And he knelt down in between your parted legs, while you acknowledged the switch of the twins with an electric jolt right into your very wet core.

"I'm sure, earlier in the kitchen you wanted to take a bite off of me." His low voice told you and he wriggled his frosting covered finger for you to come closer. Nero stopped his actions to let you bent forward to attend to the offered digit.

Licking your parted lips, you took the finger into your mouth, sucking on it hard until you felt the frosting melt away, much like your last string of coherent thoughts fro today. You started dragging your tongue along it, nibbling one time before you plunged it back into your hot wet mouth with a purposeful moan.

Vergil smirked at you. That glorious smirk, that made your stomach do somersaults. With a pop he pulled his finger from your mouth only to inch closer on his knees, pressing himself into you, until you were flush against Nero once again.

Vergil's mouth found yours in another bruising, yet so different kiss, the slight sour cranberry scent mixing with the sugar of the cake he had seconds before, encircling and caressing your tongue with vigour and skilled movement. A kiss so deep, all you could was hold your breath and dive into his passion, that surrounded you like a darkened pool.

Never had you dreamed of such a chance to be ever presented to you again. And this time it was all planned out, by the one you would have thought of the least.

Nero.

You knew, he and the twins shared a bond deeper, than most humans could understood. But experienced at first hand, plus the explanation and knowledge of the demonic heritage it all made sense.

They could pose a deadly danger to a human when in mating mood. And a devil in lust and without reason is nothing you or any other human could walk away from unscathed. It was a natural. And it never bothered you. It was something to respect. And on another minor note. Whenever you had snuck up to witness a kiss or caress between these dangerous, yet very caring individuals, you felt turned on beyond rational reason. Maybe it was the display of raw power and gentleness alike with made it so special. Just like now, with you on the receiving end.

More heat pooled into your abdomen, a scorching heat, making you twitch and writhe under the hands that held your hips in a crushing hold, and suggested you to move.

And by God, you needed this. You felt Nero so incredible hard as he synced his dry fucking with the grinding motion of your ass. He rested his head on your neck, pants feathering over your, yet very little, exposed skin where your back disappeared under the sweater.

"Let's move." Vergil growled and with a blur you were gone. Nero blinked at Dante, then both scurried after the twin, who just kidnapped the princess. They ran up the stairs, knowing already were Vergil was. And your loud thumping heart let them know, he was all over you.

In a mad race, they both tried to get through the door to Nero's room, giggling like mad man, shoving and elbowing each other in the stomachs until Nero finally squeezed through first.

All salacious hell breaks loose and the next 3 and a half hours or so are a fucking blur. Literally.

"Look at them. They can't get enough of you." Vergil groaned, as he lay on top of you, hands travelling everywhere, hunching up your sweater and kissing his way down to your stomach and navel.

Nero dragged Dante behind him by his collar, and the older man still chuckled deeply, letting Nero do as he pleased and was finally pushed down on the bed.

Nero let go of him only to disturb Vergil and his thorough exploration of your belly. "Get off, you can play with Dante. This one's mine."

With a huge smirk, Vergil stopped only to have Dante's face shoved into his own by Nero, who quickly switched position with Vergil. The bed dipped dangerously with all the motion on top, but as soon as Nero lowered himself on you and Vergil claimed hold Dante it stilled.

Noises of wet kissing and suckling could be heard from next to you, your hands searching frantically for something to hold on to, as Nero made short work of your pants. God, he was so needy, he growled in frustration twice when the fabric would not budge down your hips. "Obnoxious shit. Off with it."

The telltale rip, that reminded you strangely of the last time with all of them, made you squeal. "Nero!" You exclaimed with loud laugh, but he threw the pants away and drew your wet panties down. "Shush." He said, before he bent and kissed the spot where Vergil had left off earlier.

You dripped already, moaning lowly as he went in for the kill without any further ado. "I waited for this the whole fucking day."

Your hands finally found something, or someone, to hold on tight as Nero pried your legs apart, settling within and fingers touching your glistening folds. Your hips jerked up and he met you with his tongue. It came so fast, you sharply drew your breath in, holding onto the hand above your head. Our brain began to shut down and be replaced by the glorious feel of his flattened tongue, your nerves, your sensations.

"Ouch." It was Dante's apparently, and you squeezed it harshly, as Nero dragged his tongue from your rectum to your clit. A hot and silky feeling, you could die with. Fingers held your outer lips open so he could repeat the action again. You cried out and he chuckled against you, before the tip of his tongue drew a circle around your clit and then plunged right into your your wet folds to fuck your core.

Legs trembling and twitching with his thrusts, you panted heavily at the feeling building in your stomach. He rushed you to your first orgasm with a fierce determination, two fingers replacing his tongue, pumping in and out your slick entrance fast and deep. He too groaned, tongue sliding back up, lapping at your contracting flesh until he found the sweet spot that would make your squirm and burst.

Eyes heavy with lust marvelled at the beast, Nero could become, between your shaking legs. He could be the sweetest thing and downright adorable, even melt away at your touch with the innocence of an inexperienced boy. But he also was moody and changed faces whenever he felt like it. It was still exciting and astonishing to watch. He was an exciting worth every bump and turn down the road to wherever.

Dante and Vergil, with their respective, never changing roles were stability and continuity, whereas Nero never failed to surprise you, and could transform within the blink of an eye into the horny bastard, currently between your legs, ravaging and giving in to his deep rooted hunger, hollowing you out from the inside and drinking you dry.

Your legs twitched and spasmed around his head and he caught both your ankles, preventing him from getting his ears crushed. His name tore from your throat in a desperate cry to feel him on, in and around you. You knew from the moment you stepped in, you wouldn't last long. Nero's half lidded eyes watched you come for him, a soft growl falling from his lips and he bared his teeth at the glorious sight of liquefied passion dripping onto the bed and your needy sex would soon get more then it had bargained for.

Dante and Vergil had interrupted their game of undressing each other to watch you getting tongue fucked by their young companion.

"Oh, fuck. That's hot." Dante breathed out wantonly, mesmerized by the sweet sounds Nero coaxed from you. He gave Vergil a deep stare and both crawled near you. Hands roaming your body, stroking, pinching and groping not so gently wherever they wanted while you rushed through your climax, licking at you like hot flames from the inside out.

Nero gently helped to a sitting position to rest your spinning head against his chest, when both twins each grabbed one arm of your sweater. You slipped out of it, and Nero pulled it over your head. The bra beneath snapped and was discarded as well, while a pair of arms encircled you from behind.

You were pulled against a bare broad chest and a hot wet mouth began it's wet trail on your exposed neck, while the hands found your full breasts. Soft fingers played your hardened nipples, giving each a not so gentle pinch. Your back arched and you urged your body into the touch.

The sight before you was equally arousing, watching Nero wriggle out of his shirt. From the side came a crawling silhouette, and you knew then, it were Dante's hands journeying your hot and sweaty skin. Vergil resorted to Nero's sight, as the younger one tried to wriggle out of his pants. With Vergil's brief assistance, he was free in mere seconds. Black boxers sporting a remarkable bulge, which had Vergil lick his lush lips.

Dante busied himself with fondling your breasts, until Nero was finally free of the last offending piece of cloth. Now, you were all there, in your naked glory, eyeing each other up and down hungrily.

You detached yourself from Dante, your ass tauntingly up in the air for him to look at. An amused yelp escaped your lips and the sound of a loud smack bounced off the walls. Nero laughed, but it soon subsided as he noticed your darkened gaze, wolfish grin on your lips. Vergil, knowing what was about to happen, settled behind Nero, whispering soft atrocities into the males ear, letting him know, what you would do to rile him up.

Nero's full hardened erect cock received a deliberate stroke from behind and as you arrived, you both joined forces to torture Nero and his breath became shallow and erratic as he felt the strong hand of Vergil and your so much smaller and softer fingers around him in matching up and down movements to meet halfway on his pulsing flesh.

He dripped already with needy pre cum, which was used to only lubricate the flesh and enhance the friction with faster movements.

Dante had settled yet again behind you, hands on your ass, pushing your cheeks apart. A breathy groan upon your lips you pushed yourself into the big soft hands. Teeth scraped along your round butt, and his tongue joined the bites, wherever he inflicted them upon you.

Vergil and Dante exchanged a brief look. And prepared as always, Vergil copied Dante's ministrations on Nero's behind, giving the whole courtesy over to you and your hands alone on Nero's raging erection.

Vergil prepared his fingers and plunged his fingers inside Nero's tight muscles without warning, enjoying the lust filled tremor spreading from his neat perky ass throughout his whole form, alongside a low, throaty growl, which sounded more beast than human, as Vergil prepared the younger male to meet his inevitable fate.

You knew what was going to happen and your abdomen tightened in the foreboding sense of ecstasy which you were about to inflict and receive. Dante's hands on you promised lightly and thoroughly, as he ran his index finger along your heated flesh. He nudged your legs apart, opening you up to have a full view of the slick and glistening paradise he was about to plunder.

Nero grew impatient as he fucked himself on Vergil's three fingers, his dick still in your delicate hands and awaiting your mouth with straining senses, already to much to bear.

"Wait." Vergil mouthed at Dante and inclined his head in an unvoiced question. He understood and nodded. Vergil removed his fingers and Nero whined at him. "What are you doing..."

Not wanting it to be like your first time, Dante and Vergil changed places, exchanging a sinful, heated open-mouthed kiss, when they crossed paths to join with their new victim. Dante tousled through Nero's soft hair, and crashed his lips onto his, as the younger male looked over his shoulder.

Your stomach flipped over, doing irregular and wild vaults, but soon plummeted into the depth of rapture as you felt Vergil's strong hands dig into your hips. His silky tip of his twitching cock drew a long line against your heat and nudged your clit, making you shiver in delight. Vergil thoroughly coated himself in your dripping lust.

He then leaned forward, his hard chest touching your back, his hot breath at your ear. "Now give him the time of his life."

A fluid and skilled snap of his hips and he was buried into you to the very hilt and a loud slap erupted on solid contact. The plunge in nudge you forward towards Nero.

And you finally engulfed him with your mouth, not wasting anymore time. Dante had taken over the task of fucking Nero hard and fast, just like his brother would do. Nero almost roared with the pleasure of having you on him, sucking hard and taking him in so deep. Dragging your tongue along his flesh and dragging deep pleasure from him with your palate upon his sensitive tip. Then you sucked Nero with Vergil burying himself deep inside of you, essentially controlling Nero's blowjob with _his hard_ thrusts

Dante took Nero more carefully, nudging himself inside bit by bit, but he realized it was lost on Nero because of your action. He grunted and pushed forward. Another loud deep growl tore from Nero's throat, and he had to support his violated form on his two arms, not wanting to bury you under him with Dante's forceful power rippling through his tight heat.

This was so much better than he had thought, as he struggled to keep an upright position. Dante's strong arms embraced him from behind, pushing him equally down and into his warm chest, both panting and moving in unison at the overbearing sensations.

Just as spot on as Dante, Vergil found his position with ease, thrusting in and out at a sickening pace. The wet, slick sounds and slaps of skin against skin egged you on, your mouth working Nero into a rabid frenzy, matching the pounding moves from Dante.

Your field of vision narrowed dangerously, as Vergil's hand felt around his dick and stroked a lazy round on your tingling clit. Your hips ground against him in the same circular motion he passed onto you. You let Nero's erection loose for a moment, needing so much air for the heavy breathing Vergil's relentless hips drew from you. You resorted to licking and nibbling along Nero's shaft as best as you could in your hazy blurred vision.

All your nerves aligned and set themselves up to achieve the one ultimate goal. Come as hard as possible with Vergil filling you completely to your very stomach.

And just that you did. Arching your back, walls clammed and spasmed uncontrollably around Vergil's thick shaft, massaging your inner walls ferociously through your mind blowing, fast numbing revelation of true demon sex. Again. It was and would always be so different than anything else. The natural heat, the pulsing aura that came with it and tooka hold of you,

The ferocious and untamed wild eruption of carnal want, embedded deep in you and touching the core of your entire being. You cried out, cursing the one word like it was a chant for the magic Vergil just enthralled you with.

Your chest felt as tight as your pussy. Spurting and coating Vergil's still hard erection in honeyed liquid, clenching and unclenching, milking the sensations for as long as possible until your collapsed to Nero's knees.

Vergil withdrew and laid down next to you, you both were trapped in your own dark world a she tugged a loose strand behind your ear. "You didn't come." You said to him, almost apologetic but he only chuckled at you.

"I would need more than that, princess." He said it, like an all knowing adult would explain it to a sweet, clueless child.

Then he turned to face Dante, who head his head thrown back, moaning lustfully as he still treated Nero harshly like the powerful and very capable half blood he was. The younger one hunched finally forward, not being able to hold out any longer. Dante nudged him closer and closer to the precipice of his long due demise.

He stared down into the depth already, one single thread holding him back and he could feel it wearing thinner and thinner with every hard thrust Dante tried to rip him apart with. He clutched his last straining self control tightly, for he wanted to make you scream his name as last for today.

"Don't make him come just yet." Vergil said to his brother, who slowed down his movements almost immediately, just enough to massage them both lightly at a safe, pleasurable pace.

You watched them with a grin knowing they didn't want to take your birthday present away from you. Dante pulled out of Nero, just to wriggle his eye brows suggestively at Vergil. "Wanna scream my name again?"

Vergil smirked at the naughty annotation, turning over to lay on his back, hands folded under his head, in all his unblemished naked glory. Still erect and standing at his brother's attention, his taunting eyes fixed on Dante's dick.

"Make me."

It took only one second for Dante to show his insolent, cocky older brother what kind of pleasure and pain his unveiled ravenous hunger was able to provide him with.

Nero crawled over to you, heart rate and breathing still not fully settled at his normal pace. You skidded over the headboard to leave the twins at least some space for their violent fuck in the sheets. Nero crept over you, fully blanketing your body with his own, which shimmered with a silvery, sweaty sheen. You pushed his hair out of his face to get a better look into his beautiful eyes.

Nero supported his upper body on his elbows either side of your face and gave you a sweet peck. The whole bed vibrated under the twins heavy bounces and he lowered his head onto your chest letting out a small chuckle, hoping they wouldn't hear it.

"Happy Birthday." He said and on this cue, you bucked your hips in an all inviting act. Nero took the hint and eased himself in. Slow and careful, letting his tongue dance over your mouth to swallow you in a sugary, luscious kiss.

This was sweet and controlled torture on you. His slow and smooth grind working it's magic all over you, creating so much delicious friction. He had a way with his moves to let your body respond in the best way possible. It was as sexy as it was hot, to see the concentration on his face to give you a deep, slow, yet hard satisfaction.

His fingers next to your face played with the strands of your hair and stroking along your cheeks lovingly, while his blue eyes stared right into your deepest and most hidden part of your soul. You were truly naked before him, and not just physically, but on an emotional level as well.

He slowly dipped his head to capture your lips once more in an exquisite, languid kiss, while his thrusts became more profound. Your hands stroked across his broad shoulders, down the blades, along his hard, contraction muscles on his back, down to his clenching butt, finger nails scraping along the soft skin to call forth great effect.

In the midst of all things, a beastly growl tore from Vergil behind you as he shot his load onto Dante's stomach, and groaned his brothers name to boot, finally coming so hard he fell straight onto his back next to you, with a heaving sweaty chest and a placid look on his gorgeous face.

Nero gave him a sweet smile, reaching out to brush his finger along his strong jaw. And to you this gentle display of affection between them was a huge turn on. You used Nero's distraction to hook your legs under his and flip him over. A surprised yelp later and you were seated on top of him, biting your lip as he was buried so deep inside it made you even more wet than before.

Vergil eyed you both amused, but still too far gone to comment on your cheeky grin. As you looked over your shoulder, Dante cleaned himself up, sitting back on his heels. You noticed his still straining erection between his muscular thighs.

You involuntarily licked your lips at the sight of him, while Nero, not very much pleased with the lesser attention he received, pinched one of your nipples teasingly before full on taking your breast in his hand and claw. "I'm still here, you know."

You chuckled and clenched your muscles around him, making him twitch and moan. His hands found their way back your hips in a secure hold, guiding you to move with his upwards trust, leaving you no time to think any further. But behind you, he saw Dante smirk, as he ached for release and shamelessly moaned for both of you through his ruthless thrusts, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Nero never knew why you felt so good. But everytime he found himself buried to the hilt in your needy sex, it was like sweetest heaven and hell alike. Hell, for the slow torture you sometimes inflicted and heaven for every hard orgasms you brought upon him everytime you fucked.

You supported yourself, hands planted firmly on Nero's broad chest, bouncing up and down, eliciting sweet wet and squelching noises, your tight walls coating him more and more in your overflowing juices. He reached so deep inside, inciting the all consuming fire anew, ready to rise up and engulf your whole being.

Your heavy pants made you light headed on top him, riding him ferociously, and his grip on your hips became harsh and bruising. And you knew they would show next day. But right now, it only added up to that all consuming sensation, filling you up from within, much like his throbbing member, hitting the hidden sweet spot dead on.

Hands, that weren't Nero's touched your back, wandered to your neck, before grabbing your chin and turning you towards the new presence.

"Missed me?" Dante asked in his playful, but still slightly hoarse voice. He descend towards your plump lips, ravaging your mouth, you lost coherent thought for a second for the taste of the red devil was divine as ever, and you lost your rhythm with it.

He winked at Nero, before breaking the kiss and his lust crazed stare to heighten your senses to a whole another level. A thrilling jolt shot through you, as you heard the pop of the bottle of lube. Your wide eyes strayed from his towards his fingers, he was already coating up thoroughly. His lusty, impish grin widened with your eyes.

A slap on your ass and a nudge told you to bent forward. You gave him a tentative smile, only slowly comprehending his actions.

He crept closer, kissing along your jaw, cheek, licking the shell of your ear, making the hairs on your neck stand up with the nervousness that settled in the pit of your queasy stomach. Nero took your hand, and your head swiveled from Dante towards him.

Oh, he certainly caught on as well. "Only if you're up for it." He coaxed himself into a slightly upright position to peck your lips. Dante appeared behind you, warm chest against your back and chin resting on your shoulders.

His voice was even more coarse, if it was possible, giving it a sexy rasp, sensuous to your ears. "It'll blow your mind. And that's a promise."

Wow.

You were rendered speechless, because the way he said it, there was simply no room for doubt. You wanted this. Wanted it already so much, you started aching for him badly. To have his gorgeous cock buried deep inside your ass.

Pulling away from Nero from now, you complied to his instructions, offering him full access to your other entrance, letting him take care of things, while Nero coaxed you into another deep and wanton kiss, just as excited for what was about to happen as you.

Invading fingers let you plunge into the kiss wildly, letting Nero fuck your mouth with his tongue, as a groan formed in your throat of Dante's finger inside your very tight entrance. The moan erupted into Nero' mouth, who held your jerky hips in place.

You were already enjoying it, this much he knew and he smiled against your lips. "How does it feel?" He barely whispered.

"Strange, but good." You groaned again, feeling stretched and filled with only his fingers, briefly wondering how his massive cock would feel, when finally inside you. "Oh, we will make you feel so good. We will have you screaming in no time." Dante cooed close to your ear, and the tight knot in your abdomen tingled with electric desire.

Nero felt Dante settle on his upper thighs right behind you and he pulled you down with him, all the while kissing and biting and nibbling at your red, swollen lips. "Relax." He murmured in between nibs, as you felt Dante's hard cock nudge against you.

And then he pushed past your tight ring of muscles, making your breath hitched, while Nero continued to whisper sweet, sweet promises. Dante eased himself in, inch by inch. "Fuck..." He breathed upon rubbing along your tight walls, contracting around his slow moves.

Fully sheathed, he could feel Nero's hard cock bury himself once more in your pussy, rubbing against each other, as he began to ease out and back in. Your breath was short and erratic. Never in your life have felt so full, so complete. This was sin. Ecstatic and torrid.

Upon the sight of his brother and Nero fucking her in tandem, Vergil very much returned to his former glory, ready to have seconds. And his eyes settle don Dante, buried inside the tight ass of you. Face nothing short but a display of pure euphoria, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as he saw himself sliding in and out of you.

Vergil rose from his afterglow at the sight of you three panting and groaning. He hardened almost instantly, skidding closer to his brother's behind, threading his hands through Dante's hair, ready to wreak havoc on him. He took little to no effort in preparation on coating his hardened dick, and took Dante in one fluid motion and by surprise.

He growled at his brother, but Vergil simply pulled his head back by soft strands of silvery hair, biting down hard on Dante's throat, almost ready to draw blood from him, setting a merciless pace, wanting to tear him apart. Lusty moans vibrated in Dante's chest upon Vergil's rough treatment and he loved it, if possible growing even harder inside you.

Syncing his snapping hips with his brothers fast pounds, you became frantic at the wild pace. The heavy thrusts pushing you onward to your evident destruction. Nero's dick rubbed against Dante's deep inside you, fucking you raw and painful, but oh so good.

This was the purest of carnage, the most lust crazed sex you would ever know. Having them both inside proved to much for your core. Nerves and senses ablaze like the northern lights, dancing in front of your eyes, as you in your feral state upped the stakes, raging like the animal they so easily could turn you into. All of your moans mixed together in an orchestrated symphony directly from the darkest hellish depths.

For this you'd burn. And you'd still beg for more. On your hands and knees, shamelessly offering everything you had to give and more for the devils to take and leave you behind bruised and broken, and still purring like the happiest kitten on earth.

Filled to the brim, you started overflowing in your own juices. Nero marvelled on the wetness that let him slide in and out at a fast mind numbing pace. He knew, with feeling Dante's rock hard erection and your clenching, tight walls, he was done for. He could only watch himself tumble over the edge, pounding into you throughout his orgasm which let him see stars and specks of white before his inner eyes.

A loud roar burst from his insides, shredding his throat, leaving it burning and hoarse, spurting all the pent up desire into you. With unimaginable sensation, skyrocketing out of your pussy through every vein of your body, and Nero's ragged breath mingling with yours as tears slipped over your cheeks from the sheer magnitude of it all, you came with the loudest scream to ever leave your lips.

Head spinning and lungs almost giving up completely, your heart rate accelerated until you thought it would simply burst through your heaving chest. Your abdomen hurt form the sheer force and pain, your contracting muscles overheated, like the broken circuits in your head. You slumped forward, breaking the connection to Dante, body capitulating under the immense strain and pleasure Nero and Dante had granted you with.

The twins followed close behind, for Vergil thoroughly had worked Dante into a hazardous frenzy. Ass against groin, the harsh loud slaps, witness of the sheer force and efficiency, Vergil growled in the lowest voice possible a she came inside his brother, while working his hand over Dante's cock, finally giving him leeway to the soaring highs of pleasure.

Hearing Nero's heart beat as fast as your own, when you rested your head on his chest, you both felt the bed dip, as the twins toppled over together. Satisfied and satiated, intertwining their hands and fingers, sharing a slow kiss.

You rolled off Nero, closer to them and Nero followed suit, burying his face into the crook of your neck, when Dante draped his arm over your still shaking body, spooning you from behind into a secure sandwiched position between him and Nero.

You didn't know, how long it took for all of you to recover, but Vergil was the first to move.

Nero lifted his heavy head to see him disappear in a flash. How he could mange so, after coming twice, was beyond his comprehension.

After a few minutes, footsteps echoed across the hall and he reappeared with full hands. Dante turned to see what his brother had now in mind and a chuckle escaped him, seeing Vergil bringing in the half eaten cake, plates and forks.

He ushered his brother up and Nero rose as well. The promise of delicious sweet not lost on either of them. You whined a bit the loss of contact, when they settled against the headboard. They both received a generous slice. Vergil patiently waited for you to settle against Nero's warm side, before he sat down next to you, with his own and your plate, providing much wanted body heat from left and right., while Dante snuggled up to Nero.

The twins both the pillars to your and Nero's glorious afterglow, you clinked forks together before digging and, moaning at the divine taste once more and complementing Vergil's skills.

Revelling in sugar sweetness and proximity to naked skin, you pulled the fork from your lips, glancing to your left and right, a bright smile on your face. Nero gave you a peck on your cheek. "Do I pass?"

"Yes." You smiled at him. "Best birthday ever."


	3. Unholy Night

This one goes out to my beloved Inferno. The most fiery pits of sin are all yours to dive into. Also, thank you. You are a precious, special being and I hope you know that.

.

Short note: This features my OC Pesh from my main story _Stray Souls_ , to which these snippets are basically an self indulgent xreader AU. If you squint hard enough, there are a few camees by _Vergil's Inferno's_ OC's from her newest story as well. This special was inspired by her, so the easter eggs practically go without saying, but aren't important to understand the overall story, if there's aythign to understand at all... Fair warning: Mature content and sexual orientations go into every direction a compass can point.

* * *

Silent Night, Unholy Night

(Unholy... Christmas Special)

* * *

"I can't wait to meet Pesh, I really can't," you said, already being told the stories of the summertime frolics from each other their delicious, pink lips. "What's he like?"

You caught him off guard, that much is certain. You both had decided to have lunch together, because you didn't see each other as much as you liked. You chose the loneliest bench on campus and Nero surprised you with home made food, a folded note inside identified the cook as Vergil. With advice to share, and his compliments to himself, and greetings for you.

And you just decided to ask this, instead of digging in. Shame, really.

Nero stared at you for a moment, earnestly contemplating, which had you on your toes. He was acting different. He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath, then closed it again. He was acting odd from usual bubbly self.

"Nero?" You were confused about his silence.

His brows furrowed and he shrugged, while pulling an adorable clueless face. "I can't really explain. I don't have a way with words like you do."

"That's flattering, but just an excuse." You nudge him in the side with your elbow.

He doesn't even feel it nor are you able to actually shove him an inch. "No, he's... he's just Pesh. He's special."

As if this would explain anything. "So, special, huh? Like _you_ special? Or _special_ special?" You were downright working your way towards nullifying his compliment of how you had a way with words. Right now, your curiosity seemed to block this ability quite nicely. You both actually needed to giggle about your counterproductive speech.

Nero looked at his demonic arm, getting what you were trying to say, though. "No, Not like that. And whatever I would say, it wouldn't be enough to explain. You'll get it, once you see him. Trust me."

"Is it that hard to believe? He must be a real treat then." You try to joke about it, teasing him no less, for how hard could it be to describe one person? You didn't quite get it. But Nero remained adamant, his face showing just how much he fought to say something that would convey it simple and easy. How to describe Pesh. And you knew, he could be one stubborn ass, so before anything turned sour (his mood), because he didn't like to be pestered, you decided to keep it on a lighter note, playing it safe.

Nero grinned stupidly. "It is, he is. Just wait until the party, please. And then you can try and give it words. And we'll talk about it all night, if you still feel like it. It'd be interesting to hear your opinion about him actually, believe me."

You looked at him, thinking it still too ridiculous, he wouldn't spill and was trying to worm his way out of it. This wasn't like Nero at all. He was being weird, and he was damn well aware of it, just like you. And it made Pesh even more intriguing than he already was. The blonde boy, people were actually talking about, like he was some messiah and genius trapped in a body, that fooled you with obscenely good looks.

"Okay. I'll wait. Just so you know, you're making it exceptionally hard because you're making such a secret about it." Yet, you wanted to hear from him, instead of just spilling what rumours, as absurd as they could come, you had heard and gossip. It wasn't your style. But still, it was hard having your patience tested and pulled like a rubber band, ready to snap.

Nero skidded closer and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, stealing a kiss from your surprised face. "I know." And once more he sounded genuine. "Put up with me, though. Please."

He plastered his best (and worst) apologetic expression on his face, the kind of adorable and too cute to walk away with an intact mind.

"Wait. You're not up to something? Are you?" You eyed him suspiciously, as hard as it was to dodge the dinky side of him, you managed the second you needed, and it worked.

Good for you, Nero never had a good Poker face to begin with. Your accusation hit him square in the face, the nervous chuckle from him proved you right. "Maybe." He wouldn't lie about.

"I can't believe you sometimes." You sighed in frustration, yet his hold on you only tightened. He gave you an apologetic look, that could melt north and south pole altogether. Well, you've shot your bolt, no longer resisting and designated. You shrugged, giving in. "Fine. I'll wait."

"It's not easy for me either, babe. But I don't want you to meet between breaks, but like how you both deserve. You're my girl, you're special to me, and he is somehow too. And I know, what we have is unconventional in so many ways, but we're awesome together because we trust each other without questioning. Even with the twins. I trust you. And you trust me."

You understood, what he was trying to say. And he was right. And his own heritage wasn't even making it harder, than you first had anticipated. Once certain conditions were discussed and met, it all fell into place. And you both accepted it so easily.

"I do." You snuggled into his side, while confirming him. "And you say, you don't know how to explain things." You laughed at him.

He sheepishly looked down, grinning to himself. "Sometimes, I have my moments. But really, I got it from you. You bring that out in me."

"Now you're just trying to talk me out of my pants." Nero could be a smooth fucker, you adored him for it.

He pressed a kiss to your temple and you could feel him smiling through it. "I mean it." He then rests his chin in your head. "But, just hypothetical asking, is it working?"

Sneaky bastard.

"Maybe." Sadly, lunch break was almost over. And you didn't even touch Vergil's skilfully constructed sandwiches, the neatly cut veggies and blood red fruit smoothie. Now, that was a shame.

Nero saw how your face fell at the prospect of having to go, missing Vergil's food and the unplanned sex in unconventional places altogether. And you both knew, you were a sucker for both of it.

"Medical facility in five?" Nero winked seductively, he looked so wrong and so right on so many levels, like he truly believed, you'd be able to agree. You had to give him credit though, that he knew it was empty in the afternoon, because students had practical lessons, meaning they were in the hospital today.

Sadly, and you couldn't believe your own mouth, you had to go, though every fibre in your body was now screaming for his rapt attention.

"Nero... you're making it really hard to like you right now." You whined and sighed overly dramatic. "But I can't skip. Vergil gave me off for the last weeks of this year and I'm gonna get my ass handed to me, if someone of the teachers slips it to the board and they tell him."

It was a wild guess, but you could see Vergil mad and even in theory, it was scary. Not to mention the shame and guilt, you'd have to endure for it. Vergil was all in for scratchign the proverbial itch, but not when duties were in close range and bargains to upheld.

"You're right, of course. But still, can't wait to have you all for myself. Maybe tomorrow night?"

You give him a thorough kiss this time, because he still sounds genuinely excited about alone time, as if it were the first. Just like you did. The nervous giddiness never had expired and you doubted it would ever. "It's a deal."

"You can invite him, if you wanna." Dante stood in the kitchen, sipping his extra strong, knock-you-out-of-your-socks, special brewed coffee. Black like tar and equally hard to swallow, Nero declined the cup offered to him. Not that he called it atrocious, but it was.

"Who are you talking about?" Nero gave him his most innocuous expression and artless voice, masking his conjectures on the person, Dante was referring fairly well. Anybody, that wasn't the twins or you, would have believed it.

"Danzig's boy." He replied deadpan, not buying into Nero's act one bit.

Nero half choked on his own spit, as Dante delivered it, leaving no room for objections. Nero wiped his mouth and managed a sheepish laugh. "He isn't really his boy, we both know that, I guess. But, why would I invite him in the first place?" He already knew, he wasn't gonna get away.

Dante mildly scoffed at him. He was very much in the picture, thanks to his brother, but that didn't matter. "Everyone knows you two started hanging out together. And It's fine, really. And, it's just a thought." He didn't hide how mighty pleased he was, that Nero was the one to actually show Pesh the ropes of society and helping him to fit in. They both knew how it felt to be the new one. And against initial ideas to just slap them together and see what happens, or worse, make him Nero's responsibility from the get go, which the boy would had refused nonetheless, they just sat back and waited. Well, what did you know, Vergil had been right.

"Danzig is coming anyway, so he would bring him along anyway, don't you think?" Nero stated, declaring the necessity of such an act as pointless. Dante shrugged. "Thought it would be nice to let him know, he isn't just a tag-along, but your guest."

"I guess so." That was actually thoughtful. And he knew, Pesh would wholeheartedly appreciate the gesture. And there were hanging out, and getting closer to each other. Nero bit his lip, he should have thought of that himself.

Dante patted his back, as he went for a refill of his atrocity, he called coffee."But seriously, you two not making the headlines of campus newspaper is a mystery. I heard you two are in the top three of campus gossip."

There was a pregnant pause with Nero looking the other way and, chewing the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms.

"Vergil told you." He quickly deduced, just to be confirmed with a nonchalant grin. "Vergil told me. Yup."

It was all true, though. Getting stared at all day was something Nero had to deal with since Fortuna. Not that he cared much anymore. If anything, it was just annoying. Yet, Nero fairly enjoyed university, which surprised him more than anyone else. He also was one of the best students, if not the best, and it had defined his status more than his looks by now, something he was actually grateful for.

He had been astonished to seeing Pesh enrol. He belonged with Dante's mentor Danzig, though no one knew where the hell he came from. But it was evident, as soon as Nero laid eyes on the blonde boy, he was as different as him from the rest.

It didn't take long before everyone was talking about Pesh. His ridiculous good looks and his A grades, marking him as a damn prodigy to boot. Nero passed the torch willingly, and it was no surprise to him, when some idiots started picking on Pesh. Maybe because he wasn't looking like he'd take a beating and walk away from it, maybe it was his cocky mouth, that got him into trouble in the first place? But Nero didn't care when he walked right into five guys bullying him.

He didn't need a single second to jump right into the situation and defend Pesh.

And as soon as he did, they backed off. Nero did have quite the reputation still to not take prisoners or waste time with empty words. It was always do or die, which got him into a lot of trouble the first month, when he had been new. But thanks to the twins and Vergil's persuasive skills, he had been allowed to stay. Vergil also used his money and connections, so they got what they deserved eventually. Since then, it had been just fine, without further notable incidents. The occasional clash of egos here and there, but nothing physical. Still, Nero didn't take shit from anyone, but in a more reasonable and vocal manner, which could be intimidating just the same.

Pesh immediately had immediately recognized, with who he dealt with, distinct appearance and all. He had seen the twins before after moving in with Danzig. And then he had decided, in order to learn and out of sheer boredom and curiosity, to attend university.

Danzig wasn't too keen at first, for he liked his seclusion and hiding spaces throughout the big city, walking in plain sight yet comfortably unseen. But that was not for Pesh, though. He wanted to be right in the mix, soaking up anything his thirsty brain came across. He'd had a lot to catch up to and was dead set on it, pestering Danzig until the twins of all people, suggested he'd take part in lectures and mingle with ordinary people.

Danzig had been defeated, when Vergil offered to set everything in order, providing the necessary identity and such. Vergil was one of the biggest scholars of Capulet University - having his master degree made in half the time and was also a much sought after guest lecturer in old English literature - so it took nothing more but a snap of his fingers to let Pesh in. Plus, with him scoring the highest score ever (with Danzig's and Vergil's all day nagging) on the entry test he had to take, it had been a piece of cake.

It didn't go unnoticed by Nero, who yet still had kept his distance, though the twins assured him, he was a harmless boy, that actually was doused in innocence and wisdom. A peculiar mix. Despite his initial inner alarm going off, whenever they saw each other, he still didn't hesitate and quickly stepped in to defend Pesh, to which he was assured later, hadn't been necessary. Pesh looked like a twig, but as Nero had already assumed, he was of the same race as Danzig. Pesh was designed to look soft and fluffy, but fairly indestructible.

When a fuming Nero had asked the twins, why no one bothered to tell him to look after Pesh, they both had shrugged. They knew they'd cross path eventually, so why not let things take their natural course instead of pushing Pesh onto him? Which would have backfired anyway, that they all knew. Opposites attract each other, after all, they had said. And they hadn't intended to push it on Nero, though they were of course happy the two did indeed meet and became friendly with each other.

So from this incident on, Pesh, being grateful someone actually cared, had been seeking out Nero more often the days afterwards. He knew Nero had a good heart, so there was no reason not to. And Nero really didn't mind, finding out Pesh, despite his angelic looks, was quite the witty bastard and a clown for both their entertainment. And he found himself laughing his ass off more than he could count by now.

Pesh was the born entertainer and Nero found it quite enjoyable. So, yes, heads did turn whenever they walked the campus, but now they were making jokes and Pesh even winked at guys and girls alike, like he had seen Dante doing every once in a while, which would add fuel to the fire. But their presence was by far too daunting to get close to.

Nero had to admit, but without any jealous or bitter twist, Pesh did his origin every honour. And the smell coming off of him was such a dead give away, he felt ashamed for not noticing from the beginning, Pesh was an angel. He smelled of food when Nero was hungry, he smelled of chocolates and ice cream whenever his sweet tooth took over and sometimes he smelled quite different and distinctively attractive, to which Nero was feeling warm and fuzzy.

Pesh had slept a long time, cursed, because he had wronged the Heavens, until Danzig had found him and took him in. It was a secret shared only between the twins and Nero himself. Yet, there was no mistaking it, people felt something strong and heart wrenchingly pure, whenever the strange boy walked by.

But that you would soon find out, getting the promise after questioning Nero all too persistently, who his new acquaintance was. Nero told you he belonged with Danzig and that satisfied your curiosity for that time, knowing they all ventured into dangerous business with Dante and the shop at the helm. You did know enough to not ask further. But your suspicions confirmed with that slice of information. Pesh was special to Nero.

Yet you had only seen him twice from afar, having your schedule filled to the brim and no time for dilly dally along the way, not to mention stalking a blonde all day around campus, which you occasionally did nonetheless, if the circumstances allowed it. Also, Pesh was studying a completely different subject. You and Nero had enlisted in the science and technology department, whereas Pesh had his lectures on the other side of the campus, as he had settled in at the faculty of architecture and historic arts.

It hit you unprepared, when Nero mentioned they hung out together sometimes even off campus, because he had helped Pesh out the other day, when the bright boy refused to take up a fight with some jerks and rather went on mocking them to the best of his abilities and his own entertainment, until Nero had jumped in before things could escalate and blow up right into Pesh's beautiful face. Or worse, get him expelled. And having a well respected Nero to back up his story of being attacked, had prevented this from happening.

Nero only told you the entire story a few days ago, after your chat on the bench that day, where Nero had assured you, you would meet Pesh properly in the holidays. The three of you were still busy and you were looking forward to it so much actually. Nero spoke quite fondly of Pesh, whenever you met between lectures, getting some well deserved alone time in the flurry before university closing time for holidays, last assignments from your professors, and the inevitable atrocious Christmas shopping.

Today, you were swinging by the shop, having no class and leaving campus earlier. Even if your housekeeper duty was called off by Vergil, mainly because it put quite strain on you, which he saw, without you having to say a word, you tried to check in occasionally. He also called it off for some other reason, which he didn't spell out, yet. But Dante hinted at it, slyly, but not sly enough for you.

You just tried your best to look out for them regardless, thoroughly checking, if everything was in order, putting down a list for grocery shopping in the kitchen as last effort for the remaining days of the year. You didn't have the time to go buy it yourself, but at least you wanted to stick it on the fridge, so one of them would see, that they once more ran out of almost everything. And you knew, they were throwing a party in a few days and god forbid there was no eggnog for Nero - he'd be devastated and his sad eyes would be able to break everyone's heart.

Dante sauntered in behind you, as you jotted down the last items, like toilet paper (4 layers!) and marshmallows (strawberry and root beer – family pack, two each).

"Hey, whatcha up to?" He leaned on the counter next to you, trying to decipher your messy writing, which was a given - a thoroughly trained ability every student irrevocably had to acquire along the way.

"You need to go shopping, so I made you a list," you muttered at him slightly absent, trying to remember anything, that they'd need, for the party especially, while chewing on the pencil. A bad habit you weren't proud of, but it did help with concentrating, which god help you, was even more necessary with Dante in close range.

"That's very nice, but you don't have to do that. I thought Vergil told you to go easy on yourself and to stop pampering us. As much as we like it, I might add." He winked and grinned widely with the last sentence, redirecting your attention over to him and your heart did a giddy jump. You'd never get used to that smile, it still was as stunning as on day one.

"It's fine. I was around anyway, so I decided to see, if you have it under control." A blatant lie, but it almost was a compressive-compulsive thing to see, how they were doing. You always felt like you owed them, even if it wasn't the case, repeatedly assured by both of them - and you were again.

Dante took a deep breath to inform you proudly, "We have everyth- ", but you interrupted him, wiping that smug grin form his face.

"Which you have not." A playful sneer met his faltering grin, his shoulders slumped down. "I didn't expect anything from you, but I'm fairly disappointed in Vergil." Your finger pointed upwards at the general direction of Vergil's attic.

"I was about to do exactly, what you just did." Dante gestured at the, by now finished, list and you slid it over nonchalantly. "You're welcome, Dante." Well, he looked like the cat that got the canary, as he took the sheet of paper off the counter with a short glimpse at the numerous items (preposterous) and pinned it to the big notice board, which was already stuffed with so much nonsense, no one would see the list among it. "That's a long list."

"I advice you to do it before the mad, last minute shoppers go around and have the city in a death grip."

"I am one of those, remember?" He grinned obnoxious, while you readied yourself to leave, grabbing your bag off the counter next to where he had come to stand. Dante went for your jacket, which you had thrown carelessly over one stool at the kitchen aisle.

He held it up for you, so you could slip into it and while you adjusted it on your shoulder, Dante suddenly embraced you tightly from behind. You froze.

He nuzzled his cheek against yours. "You know, you're also invited to the party. Right?"

You tried to breathe with him this close. He smelled like heaven, which was quite the scandal, given his exact opposite heritage. "Nero told me already." You managed to say, slightly breathless.

"Good, good. It will be quite the blast. Would be a shame if you'd miss out on it." His voice was suggesting so much more than just the simple thing of getting inebriated and stuffed to the brim with the good food, you knew Vergil would be in charge of.

"I won't. I'll come." You didn't watch the words leaving your mouth, which was always advised with Dante around, especially when he seemed to be in the quite amorous mood. His heat was suffocating, but pleasent and you came to the late realization, he certainly seemed to be right in this particular mood at this moment.

"You will. I'm sure of it."

You groaned in frustration. "Dante..."

His grip loosened a bit, but he still didn't let go entirely. "Alright. Alright. I just wanted to let you know. You're practically family. I mean you spend more time around here, than home."

"I spent most of my time at campus, but you have a point." You turned your head to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." And with that, he surprisingly let go off you, guiding you by your shoulder to turn on your heels to face him. His features went entirely soft under the gentle smile he gave you, which could melt the whole Patagonian ice field in mere moments.

"I'll see you then." You stepped away cautiously, not because of him, but because your legs felt like jelly. "Anything I should bring along?" You tried to sober up the situation, though it was as sweet and sticky as you liked it, a fly trapped in honey. You yourself had still some shopping to do, even though Dante's face suggested you should just stay and let him have his way with you.

"Only positive feelings." Dante put his hands over his heart, patting the spot four times in it's rhythm.

What a sappy remark. But you had to smirk at him, he was such a walking trope, but it was exactly what you did like about him, and the fact is was true and genuine. He could pull it all off.

"Okay. No worries. I will. See ya, Dante."

Three days later and the nervous feeling in your tummy was at a maximum. You'd received two calls on your way to the party. One from Nero, wanting to know if you're alright, because you were late, to which you assured him, it had been difficult to find something to wear. He had only chuckled. You'd look good in a plastic bag, so why bother. He was being sweet as sugar.

The second one was from Vergil and unrelated to Nero's, but of the same nature. Yes, you were alright and on your way. You didn't tell him how worried you were about appearance, which you would have found awkward, but told him another truth. You had made sure, you'd catch some sleep to be ready to make it through the night without getting tired to soon. He complimented you on your wise choice, because he'd be personally waking you up if you had the audacity. He joked, but with Vergil you'd never know. Also, he had been a slave in the kitchen the whole day, which was the indicator, that it would mean severe punishment, if you'd miss out on all the glorious food he'd prepared. You steps became hasty after that.

You walked up to the shop, as it started to snow. Picture perfect Christmas night, with the house actually showing some decent decorations and lights around the windows and hanging from the roof. They did really go all out this year and you couldn't suppress the giggle, imagining the three of them putting those up. It sure had been a lot of bantering and arguing about where what should go.

The effort was not lost on you. And the tiny snowflakes, glittering in the many colourful blinking lights, gave you a sense of a happy Christmas you hadn't have in years. You stood there on the foot of the three stone steps and took it all in with a swelling heart, clutching the small box of home-made cookies, you couldn't refrain from making

It was a magical moment. It felt like coming home.

From inside music was blasting and a fairly good amount of voices came muffled through the thick oak doors. A reindeer and snowman stood each side of it, inviting you with big grins and wide eyes. Knowing what business the guys did run and how dangerous it sometimes could be, though always downplayed by Dante, it was surreal. Yet, it did make you happy. For them. For Nero. For you.

Who would have thought just a year back, it would be his way? You shook your head in order to get rid of such gloomy, wistful thoughts.

You exhaled roughly, readying yourself, grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, mentally preparing for the awkward moment, which always resulted in coming late to a party, that was already in full progress. Maybe people were already too drunk to pay attention to you?

And it was as you expected. You stood there, staring ahead numbly as numerous heads turned. But all where smiling, few waved at you and some, you didn't know, easily disregarded you in favour of food and drinks.

That wasn't so bad, eh?

The smell hit you hard though. Delicious wasn't even half sufficient to describe it. It was a mix of everything, but distinctive enough for you to pick up on hefty dinner and sweet desserts. Dante immediately stalked towards you, embracing you in a mighty, warm hug which cut off your apology, you had prepared on the way.

"There you are. Happy Christmas, sweetheart." You hugged back and you muttered your sheepish reply into his chest. "Happy Christmas Dante. Sorry, for being late." He looked funny, but still mouthwatering stunning in his red Christmas sweater with a tree and snowflakes pattern.

"Better late than never." He led you towards the pool table, which stood exactly where his desk usually stood, and there was Vergil, who greeted you the same, though his hug was a bit less crushing. The kiss to the left cheek was unexpected though and the blush came inevitably bright and warm. He looked just as formidable, though he had settled on a much more mature design (not really), reindeers. White reindeers on a midnight blue sweater. And what did you know, he just looked flashy and delectable. And very much relaxed, as opposed to slave in the kitchen remarks.

Vergil noticed the box after he had let go of you, admiring the reddened cheeks secretly, he inflicted on you with a sneaky grin. He took the box and your coat from you. "You shouldn't have." He commented the cookies, after he hung your coat for you. Vergil was in complete gentleman mode today.

"They're probably not even for you." Dante nibbed on his thump, seeing you grow three shades of deeper red than before. "Don't be ridiculous, Verge."

Vergil gave the impression of being wounded to the heart and threw Dante a dirty look. "Shut up."

You had to laugh at them. Adorable today. Very adorable. But Dante was right. "Well, they aren't for you alone. You'll have to share, Vergil."

"Woman. Really?" He still opened the box, not letting the opportunity to get the first one slide, took one and tried the dark dough, cinnamon infused, star sprinkled treats. His eyes twinkling like the lights of the huge tree, you just noticed next to the large buffet at the long side of the shop, with the many windows.

"Really." You confirmed, as you watched him eat in delight.

"I have to share with Dante?"

You nodded. "Not just with Dante."

Vergil swatted his brothers greedy hand away, who was about to sneak those inside the box from behind under his brothers arm, who clutched the box possessively and out of his reach.

"The tree is gorgeous." You pointed at it to disrupt them both and giving Dante an opening, for Vergil looked exceptionally pleased, that you would notice.

Dante chewed his snagged cookie in triumph and fairly noisily, making Vergil grunt at him briefly in mild disgust, before facing you once more. "Thank you. It was the last, so we got very lucky." And here he threw his brother another stern look.

"I got the job done, didn't I?" Dante defended himself between bites and over exaggerated chewing, knowing it would drive Vergil nuts. He hated those loud chewing noises even more than demon blood on his clothes.

"Yes, indeed, Dante. Indeed." Vergil still looked rather sulky though. "Though the ratio between candy canes and baubles is completely off."

"You can't eat the baubles." Dante stated offended, throwing Vergil a look that clearly asked him, if he was out of his mind, as he justified his actions of putting half the baubles on, in favour of doubling the amount of said candy.

But Vergil lifted one hand to pacify him and lifted the box of cookies with the other into his line of sight as peace offering. "Let's not go over this again." Dante had a comeback for everything, he must have forgotten somewhere through his three bourbons.

"Agreed." Dante heartily swallowed and munched another cookie, satisfied at last.

Your eyes had veered away from the banter of the twins to look for another person of your interest, who strangely hadn't yet come to greet you. Weird.

"Would you like to join us on another round of pool?" Dante tapped your arm lightly, to get your attention back.

"I'm sure, she'll wants to sit and eat first." Vergil objected on your behalf. But he saw, how you looked around slightly anxiously.

There were so many people around, yet you couldn't find the white top of head you were searching. Nero was nowhere in sight. But you saw Lady and Trish. The one they called Danzig, which you had only met twice so far, but was very a nice and decent fellow with a warm, raspy voice, though his gramppa look betrayed his occasionally cranky attitude by far.

A blonde man was sitting on the bar on the other side of the room, you hadn't yet seen before. He was beautiful and there was a radiating glow coming of from him. His skin though looked slightly more to the greenish side, than it should. He was laughing at a guy, sporting black hair and a trendy undercut, behind the bar, who seemed to entertain guests with some tricks. And your eyes followed the shaker and bottle, swirling around in his hands and into the air before he poured the blonde and the other black haired man, you noticed next to him, who had another style of undercut with shorter, slicked back hair, a drink. They all seemed merry and sharing a mighty joke, for they burst out laughing simultaneously.

You could already tell, half of the inhabitants of this room weren't even remotely human. The three men at the bar gave of vibes, that made your skin burn in a pleasant way. And the air was heavy with scents, that somehow made you tick and your imagination veered off, after a screeching halt, and galloped into a whole another direction.

Hot damn.

How you would survive with your brain and composure intact in this kind of company, you couldn't even begin to fathom.

"I...uh.." You wanted to reply something to the twins, but simply had forgotten what was spoken, or how language even worked altogether.

A deep, dark chuckle resonated next to you, finally tearing your gaze away from the bar and to the source of it. "You'll get used to it." Vergil could read exactly what was going on with you and your blank mind. Dark, deep embedded carnal instincts only the twins were able to call forth.

"I certainly hope so." Your tongue felt heavy while you spoke, sticking to your palate and made it hard to talk at all. Your lips tingled and the rest of your body was buzzing in agitation. Vergil offered you a glass of what looked like sparkling wine. With wide eyes, you snatched it and unceremoniously, like the ravaged beast you felt like, you downed it in one go.

"Easy there, sweety." Dante laughed, as you half choked on the the bubbly, the carbonated beverage burning your throat more than it actually helped. But the alcohol did.

But, to get through the night, you'd need much more to loosen up and not hide in a corner for the reminder of the party. It was slightly intimidating.

"You could have warned me about the guests and their perks." Your tongue had lost all feeling by now.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Vergil's voice had turned down a notch once more, now suggestive and matching his brother's usual underlying current of naughtiness.

Where the fuck was Nero?

As if on cue, the centre of your very own solar system came sauntering in from the kitchen, which entrance was located next to the bar. Your heart leaped at the sight of him, but stopped a second later, for he wasn't alone, of course.

Next to him walked the young man, same age or close to him, and he was as drop dead gorgeous as you remembered, seeing him from afar. But this was on a whole other level. The sight let you forget about the three individuals at the bar completely. His blonde hair, lanky figure, clothed in a white oversized shirt, showing his neck and, thanks to the v neck, a good peek of his chest as well made your mouth water. He wore tight fitting, black dress pants to a pair of obnoxiously red, ankle-high Converse.

As if to compliment each other, Nero wore similar pants, his Converse where the traditional black and white and his v-neck had the same red as the blonde's shoes, though it was exceptionally tighter and showed his off his massive shoulders and chest perfectly. It was almost to much to take in all at once.

Each of them held onto a cup of, with what you assumed was either eggnog or hot chocolate with a shot – both Nero's preferred drinks for the cold, Christmas season. The pair of white and gold blonde heads moved about, indicating they had a lively conversation going on, and by the time they clinked their cups together, before comfortably settling down, your brain had ceased to function.

If you thought, this couldn't get any more worse, you were obviously sorely mistaken. Your eyes were glued onto them, as they sauntered over to the three piece suite of chocolate brown leather couches. Your mouth was bone dry and now it was for Dante to hand you another drink, which went down faster than the first. Bless him.

"Go, say hi. He was going on all day about you." Dante nudged you forward, or so he thought, when it was more likely a full blown push - his control over his strength had gotten sloppy with the alcohol – and you almost stumbled.

You got one or two sympathetic looks, like: here goes the first victim of today's massive alcohol ingestion. This was nothing short of but turning into a nightmare for your happily secluded living ass.

And this was the exact moment, Nero decided to notice you. And his friend did so as well.

They both stared. The blonde had his elbow on his knee, one leg bent under the other and he leaned forward with Nero close and following his example, both resting their chin on their propped up limb.

Goddammit.

You instantly knew, Nero was toying with you. His face was thoughtful, but his eyes had that mischievous, and thus very dangerous, glint in them.

Vergil and Dante had presumed their earlier match, both a queue in hand. While Dante leaned on his to watch the thing unfold, Vergil rubbed the Green chalk over the end of his, finally seeing a chance to win his dignity back, yes he was aware of the irony, by cheating an aware Dante out of his last pair of socks.

But Vergil silently cheered for Nero, who had grown into a fine man, who was now in a predatory state, which matched their own at their best times. He couldn't hide the smug look, as he made his first shot, disrupting the perfect triangle of balls. He was dead set on making his shot count with a slight burst of his devilish energy, giving his targets a much needed trajectory towards the destined hole, ensuring his win, while a dreamy Dante sighed at your hips sashaying towards your own destined ruin.

Nero leaned into the blonde's ears, as you walked over, cautious of your surroundings and conscious about yourself. A grin spread across the face of Nero's company, that flared up your circuits. It was mind-numbing.

And this numbness helped you to actually walk over, floating along, and not run away into the opposite direction. They drew you in, like they had you hooked on a lifeline, while you had given up to survive. Nero alone was a sight for sore eyes, but with the blonde next to him, it seemed he was numerous times more enthralling. You'd forgive him, whatever naughty thing he just whispered into his companions ear, for he too benefited greatly of Nero's presence. They complimented and enhanced each other in a way, you though only possible with the twins.

Yet here you stood, tongue-tied, but aware enough to smile nonchalantly down at them. Nero budged over, but only enough to pat the space between them, which you knew, you'd barely fit in.

Still feeling like a nightmare, it turned into a dream the moment you sat down.

"What took you so long?" Nero rasped into your ear, before kissing your temple. He grabbed one of your hands then, rubbing it between his bigger, and much warmer ones.

You didn't even realize, how cold they were, the way you were burning up from the inside out.

"I was saying hi to Dante and Vergil. And I didn't see you, yet, I didn't know, if you were here." Which was completely idiotic, for you spoke to each other over the phone. You were rambling.

Nero chuckled at you and leaned in once more. He pressed his luscious lips to your cheek, before whispering into your ear, lips touching on purpose, which let you shiver and gooseflesh break out all over your skin.

"I am here." Didn't he sound delicious and sultry already?

He let go of your hand with a last rub and retreated to give you some space and also, with a hand towards the person next to you, he finally presented his curious friend. "This is Pesh. The one I told you about. Also I told him about you. Now you can finally meet."

With your upper body turning towards the introduced young man, you held your hand out for him to take it as you formally introduced yourself.

"Very pleased to meet you at last. Nero was going on and on about you, the blabbermouth he is." Pesh winked.

Blabbermouth? You gave him a puzzled look, your hand also still in his. You heard Nero cough from the other side. This sounded completely unstaged and so adorable, plus Nero just confirmed it to you with choking on his drink.

He gritted his teeth with a look that asked Pesh, if he was serious.

You didn't understand his faltering composure in the slightest. You two were closer than most imagined, twins not counting, for they had initiated the whole thing in the first place.

You patted Nero's back with as much compassion as you could give him, despite the giggle, that escaped you.

Nero cleared his throat dramatically and with a scoff in Pesh's direction. He just liked to call him out occasionally. He should have seen it coming a from a mile away.

"I'm not blabbering."

You turned to Pesh for confirmation or denial, who just nodded his head with pursed lips and rolling his beautiful eyes, like flickering embers in the night. The intensity of his gaze hit you hard, as you finally had a chance to see them from up close. And then you noticed the scent, that was coming from Pesh. Good thing you already sat or it would have swept you off your feet, much like his perfect innocent smile while objecting Nero's claim.

As awkward as this felt, yet you could also feel there was no need to with them. For lack of a better and longer description, your overstimulated brain settled on one word only and it hid the nail on the head: fuzzy.

Yes, you felt fuzzy between the two. Also seeing Nero act like himself and unguarded in the presence of another gave the impression, Pesh couldn't be bad. On the contrary, he seemed as the most unthreatening person in this room, if you had to give it a word.

"Hey, you want anything to drink? I'll get you something." Nero tried to steer the conversation away from him and succeeded. "Gladly. I'll take what you're having."

You peeked into Pesh's cup, who even was so polite to tip it enough, so you could get a better look. Eggnog.

"That stuff is gonna make you puke, if you drink too much." You gestured towards it and immediately regretted it, for Pesh's face fell dramatically and then he gave Nero an accusing stare. "You said, it's safe to drink."

It was quite comical actually.

"You can hold your stuff, I'm pretty sure, pal." Nero winked at him and you swore you could see a faint blush forming on Pesh's golden skin.

In addition, at least for you, it held a distinctive underlying meaning. But that you already had guessed, still the most sober person in the room. Pesh was far from human. You inhaled deeply, being reminded of the strange scent that had wafted over. And you were now sure, Pesh was the source of it.

But why would someone smell like a whole funfair to you? He did look like the sweetest person though, you'd come across in ages. Well, aside from Nero and the twins, who could give you cavities from being so nice, if they were in the right mood.

"If you say so," Pesh replied quite abashed, looking up at Nero from under his thick lashes.

"I know it," Nero assured him once more. "Well, I'll be right back."

Before Nero took off, you received an unexpected peck pressed to your surprised lips, you didn't even respond to properly, because your brain and nervous system hadn't even time catch up with the soft and sweet, but too swift kiss, you pined for to last longer than whole night already.

Awkward silence ensued, which was peculiar, for Pesh had given quite the impression of being anything but shy.

Yet, you were sure, Nero did leave deliberately. But why, you couldn't say. But you started to wreck your brain for anything worthy of striking up a conversation. However everything you could come up with, you were sure, Nero had definitely relayed between you by now.

You became fidgety, owing to his overwhelming presence and the odd situation you both were in, totally strangers to one another without Nero acting as link, and Pesh did not fail to notice.

"Do I make you nervous?" Not that he sounded offended or anything. Just curious. Innocently curious.

Quite flustered you could only laugh at yourself. "No. It's the situation, I guess." Pesh leaned back, putting his arms behind his back. If he did this on purpose, you couldn't say. But something about him let you know he didn't. He was relaxed and acted calm about your genuine answer, it was even safe to assume he was pleased.

Your eyes wandered along his entire torso, he so absent-mindedly presented to you to ogle at, his position allowing you a glimpse of hip bone and muscle, well toned and tanned, like his stunning face.

God dammit.

"Why?" His blunt question caught you off guard. Yet, he still seemed genuinely interested and polite, while asking it.

You too tried to look as comfortable as possible, turning to lean against the back of the couch with your side, arm atop of it, but careful enough to avoid contact, which was quite hard with the proximity and the space you had to leave for Nero, when he came back.

You bit your lip and sucked on it, thinking of how to respond. "Because we don't know each other. And I don't know what to talk about."

A sympathetic expression and soft smile on his lips, Pesh nodded to himself. "We are talking. Right now."

Yup, and he did make it actually easy. "We are." And then you both giggled. It was weird to you to say the least, but not unpleasant. Pesh wasn't unpleasant at all. His presence almost seemed soothing, as much as it was agitating, which didn't even make a whole lot of sense in your mind.

"Anyway. Even if I appear to be nervous, I still am glad to meet you. Nero also told me a lot about you."

"Of my ridiculously good looks?" Pesh licked his lips before his smile did grow three times bigger.

He was trying to be just as cheeky as Nero. You wondered, if he was like this or if he had learned that trait from him. Also, it was the only fact, Nero had obviously never mentioned. But you doubted, you would have believed him, if he would have. How did one describe Pesh? No, he certainly opted for the most reasonable approach: go and see for yourself.

"That he failed to mention. On purpose guess." You decided to play along his little game. Yet the look on his face was priceless. Did he not expect this answer? He clearly seemed, like it had backfired, or exceeded his expectations.

But, was he serious? Had he seen himself? Or did Nero tell him, how to get you flustered?

Pesh laughed awkwardly into his hand. He looked too adorable. You waited for him with a raised brow. He still was beat red once more, when he put his hand back where it was before, behind his head.

Despite lounging like a king and as if he belonged right here, he was flushed, which did wonders to his already bronze skin tone. It also had a sheen on it, that made him look quite ethereal. And that was the reason your mouth did talk without consent of your brain.

"You're not human, are you." Oh well, there we go. But Pesh went on to surprise you.

"Oh, so he failed to mention that too. I'm sorry. It's that, right? That's what making you nervous."

"I knew it." You slapped your thigh for emphasis. "Am I being to bold, to ask what you are." You added tentatively, but seeing his unwavering smile gave you hope.

Pesh inclined his head, his iris turning to molten gold, twirling around his dark pupil. You stared into them. Fell into them, and couldn't get back out. "I don't know, if you're ready to know." He said, his boyish voice turning deep and ominous.

You leaned in closer, as did he, pushing his back off the couch and your faces were only mere inches from one another.

His lips were slightly parted, watching your reaction. Waiting. Both your breaths mingled as yours became erratic.

Excited? Eager? Aroused?

You couldn't place all the feelings mixing in your belly like the most delicious concoction, you would ever have. Your body tingled, as you both continued to stare into each other eyes and even deeper. He smelled of candy cotton and vanilla. Of adventure and a spicy fragrance of woods and wild flowers and dark cherries. Your head was spinning, your stomach tight and seemingly full of millions fluttery butterflies with translucent wings.

From behind, you registered someone snuggling against you, hands softly wandering around to your ribcage, arms comfortable settling right below your boobs.

Pesh's eyes still twirled, and your body did react to Nero's sneaky move, which added to the thrilling situation, but your mind was trapped miles away.

The blonde whispered against your lips, "...I am...", but the touch of lips you yearned for, just didn't come. Nero watched the exchange just as hypnotized as you, chin on your shoulder and also looking into Pesh's stunning eyes not of this world.

Pesh and Nero synced their voices, uttering the truth in hushed voices. "An angel..."

Even if this wasn't their intention, which you really couldn't confirm (for Pesh) nor deny (for Nero), this was one of the most erotic moments you experienced in a long time. Nero's warm body against you and Pesh's lips and devastatingly beautiful features in sight and a mere inch away, made the heat not only pool in your abdomen but set your entire frame on fire.

Even if you'd have the chance of denying it, which you probably wouldn't, they both knew – you wanted them. Right in this moment.

Nero once more whispered to you. "Your present is upstairs, if you want it."

Hell yes, you did. Though your body, as reacting to the revealed truth behind Pesh, was sent into shock. You couldn't move, nor tear your gaze away from the angel. However, it made sense, sort of. He was simply too superior looking and gave you a strange feeling of security and ease.

"Will Pesh come with us?" You managed to ask under the spell, the angel had somehow put on you.

Nero sure as hell was betting on it. And he was over the more eager, seeing your consent come so quickly. On the other hand, Pesh was irresistible. He of all people knew.

Nero chuckled into your shoulder. "If he wishes."

Pesh pulled back from you to answer with the biggest grin he could muster, albeit feeling a bit nervous for what was to come.

You were as well and needed Nero's full help to get you up, snuggling into his side as he reached his hand out to Pesh.

The angel took it without missing a beat and let himself get pulled up by Nero's strong arm. They linked fingers and Nero snaked his arm around you. Together, a love triangle that made eyes turned, with an ever smug looking Nero in the middle, you made your way towards the stairs.

On your way up, you spotted the three stunning individuals on the bar. The blonde guy audibly cheering for you, or Nero, or Pesh or all of you together. You couldn't really say, because as soon as he did, the man with the short, black hair whacked him over the head. "Behave." You heard him groan out, but the blonde only giggled adorably. The one with the undercut and longer hair winked at you with a sly smile, that jolted you wide awake. Not out of shame or anything, but because of pure excitement coursing through your veins. One last glimpse, as they clinked glasses together and you turned your head and faced the stairs again, realizing Nero was not leading you to his own room, but up to Vergil's realm, where shock and pleasure irrevocably linked together.

From across the room, Dante's jaw went slack. Vergil missed his next shot by a mile and the candy stick, he chewed on for concentration, fell from his mouth and onto the green fabric of the pool table. He straightened, as Dante joined his side, both of them watching Nero walk - with astonished faces more (Dante) or less (Vergil) - with a suitable swagger of a champion in all categories, as he lead both you and Pesh upstairs.

Dante picked Vergil's candy cane up and bit it into it, obliterating the top half in a second. "Would you look at that. Baby boy is all grown up."

Vergil cleared his throat, wearing the shock with slightly more dignity, than his brother. He snatched the rest of the candy from him and popped it into his mouth. "Shouldn't be that big of a surprise. He did pick up a lot from us." They eyed each other with matching satisfied grins, before exchanging a high five.

Vergil's room was comfortably far away from prying eyes and ears. You slowly moved into the wide space of the attic, passing the grand piano in the middle, moved through the stone arcs of the wall, that separated his working space and lounge from his sleeping space, which sported the biggest bed of the entire house. Naturally.

You swallowed thickly, not knowing if this was really happening or just a drunken dream. But Nero's tight embrace felt all too real though.

Would you go through with this?

Pesh was still a complete stranger, yet did feel oddly familiar, which could be blamed on his heritage.

An angel. Did you really buy it?

If it weren't for Nero and your involuntary large knowledge of things in this world but not from it, you would have laughed at them. But being acquainted with the hybrids did take some shocking effects off a few revelations, mainly because they acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary, especially when it came to Vergil and his sober explanations. He always managed to take off the edge, which you would be forever grateful for.

Nero must have felt the nervous itch within you, for he looked at you with a reassuring smile, squeezing your body lightly. "Don't worry."

Which roughly translated to, he would take lead. And Nero taking the helm of sexual adventures never disappointed. He had quite changed from the first meeting and hang outs, or study sessions. His initial shyness had vanished, which you gave Dante and Vergil credit for.

Also, you two had a history. Which did take away a large portion of the bad tension. The good tension albeit tingled along your spine.

"Hey, what about me?" Pesh, with a cute pout and all, apparently was feeling left out of the exchange.

Nero cocked his head, viewing the blonde with a mixture of adoration and frivolity. "Just leave it to me." Nero by now knew exactly how his voice worked and what pitch to use to make you weak in the knees. And this was the very voice - the deepening timbre, that shot right between your legs. And judging by the look on Pesh's face, which could only be described as unadulterated desire, the effect was not lost on the angel either.

In the half lit room, only candles and a night lamp tinged everything in a cosy light (someone definitely planned things out), you could see their eyes taking on that distinctive glow, which humans never would possess. Golden and blue stared at one another. "Do you trust me with this?" His voice stayed deep, but turned gentle, velvety, suggestive.

"I'd never tagged along, if I didn't. You know that." Pesh gulped nonetheless, as Nero's eyes became the centre of the universe.

And here, you couldn't help but think, that they continued a conversation they had held partially already. And now you were a part of their scheme.

Your heart beat quickened as you reached the bed. Vergil's bed. "Is he okay with this?"

"Of course he is." Nero shrugged whilst chuckling. Vergil would be the last person to deny him anything. "I just had to promise to restore everything to the same immaculate state, we found it in." Easy a price to pay for what was to come.

You sniggered at this. "Figures."

"Vergil is nice. And very special. And unique." Pesh recited his musings out loudly, sitting as the first one down on the bed.

You simply sat down next to him, feeling too awkward to stand, Nero followed suit, settling on Pesh's other side."Yes, he is, in every way." And with the irony of being a twin, he however easily really managed to be utterly distinctive from Dante.

Nero watched the two of you from the sidelines. If this was to work, you both needed a sense of comfort with each other. He though believed, if anyone could pull it off, it was you. Having enough understanding to reach the level of closeness, Pesh would require.

This wasn't solely about you. And somehow, he needed to explain this. "Alright. No more about the twins. This is all about us."

"You're right. I just wanted to know, if we should anticipate a fuming Vergil at the top of the stairs to throw us out." The thought of it made you giggle.

Pesh fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, maybe cursing himself for it, looking down with furrowed brows.

Nero put his hands, which were almost white compared to Pesh's sun kissed skin color, over them. "Remember, nothing happens without consent. You're fine." His voice turned to a hoarse whisper as he leaned in closer to Pesh, who lifted and turned his face. "You're safe."

Words failed Pesh, seeing it all in Nero's eyes and it felt like swimming in warm, western waters. "I know." And with you doing a double take, Nero planted his luscious lips on Pesh's. He responded in a heartbeat with a faint groan, letting himself be kissed innocently by those lips he craved for since day one.

One.

"There is..."

Two.

"..absolutely nothing.."

Three.

"...to be worried about."

Nero's hand searched for yours, while he planted kisses all over Pesh's mouth and put them over his own and the angel's. Despite his earlier display of cocky nature, you started to get the idea, he had just copied Nero and in truth, he was an innocent, inexperienced boy in the body of young, but fully grown man, to stunning to comprehend entirely, yet slowly discovering the effect he could have on people.

"We'll just go with it and see how far it goes." Nero ended the kisses with a last peck to Pesh's nose and the angel was pink and looked dishevelled already as he combed his wild blonde locks back to have a clear view of the hybrid he pined for. He was breathless as he spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "All the way. I want it all the way."

Nero nodded, looking rather solemn when accepting it and then his attention was on you. His eyes had darkened noticeably with the way Pesh had just given him consent to practically have his way with the angel.

He didn't have to spell anything out for you. One look was enough and you read it easily. "I'm okay with it Nero, you also know. Just tell me one thing-"

"It's my first time." Pesh beat Nero to it, his pride intact and on full display in admitting, as he focused on your face. "And Nero said, if I wanted to know how it is, I could try with him. But I..."

You softly stroked his hand, you understood. Nonetheless, Pesh tried to dissolve the tension in his very own way. "He said, if I wanted to try with a woman, I shouldn't do it with some hoe from campus, for you never knew where they had been before."

You half snorted, half giggled. This was too precious. And so very Nero. You could literally picture it in your head. Nero simply shrugged at you and Pesh, who indeed repeated his exact words from their conversation. "What can I say..."

"I'm not even surprised, he said that."

"She was my first too, you know." He gave you a sheepish grin, as he told Pesh.

You shot him a look, but still laughed. "Nero...Nero..."

Pesh viewed you with a strange intensity, yet insecurity written all over his face, as he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. "Well, I still don't know much and sometimes I'm a little confused still. I am fairly new to this all, but you already know that..." He laughed nervously, once more combing his fingers through his messy hair, before staring into your eyes. "So, I guess, all I can do is just ask. But you don't have to. You don't..."

You remembered, how much you wanted him down in the hall, amidst all party participants and wouldn't even had blinked, if he just had took and bent you over the couch. Knowing now, he'd never had sex before, gave the story a twist and interesting spin. Also, it was evident, how much Pesh put his trust in Nero to come up with admitting his curiosity in the first place. But Nero was also just the type of guy. He was all or nothing. If you had his friendship, you had his all. There were barely any secrets left.

"I do. It's alright. I'd be lying, if I didn't want to."

Pesh's face lit up. And Nero exhaled a breath, he didn't know he had been holding.

You tentatively linked your fingers with Pesh, who looked down and seemed to revel in the contact.

"You're gorgeous, you know that," you asked hi with a warm smile. Slowly, carefully, you lifted your other hand to swish away the obnoxious locks, that repeatedly kept falling into Pesh eyes and gingerly took it between your fingers to put it behind his cute ears to reveal the full onslaught of his mesmerizing gaze, which changed from uncertain to craving once you gave him the unfiltered thought you had, never breaking eye contact.

Without you both realizing Nero had stood up. He intended to step up the game, with everyone now on the same page. His eyes burned in the dark, as he saw Pesh angle his head and slowly descending his mouth on you. He was getting antsy.

The magic second before you felt Pesh's warm lips, had you in a gut wrenching grip. And the way he wetted them with a flick of his tongue send you spiralling downwards. Buzzing sounds echoed in your ears, coming from the rush of blood only a first kiss could bring, and he had you immediately begging for more. You moved your lips against his. Slowly, sensual and soft, your mouth finding the right moves to match his untrained ones.

Pesh wasn't sloppy, he was just being self conscious, but your hands travelled up his arms and around his neck, bringing him closer, your way of saying how much you wanted this. He also moved, his touch on your hips tingled and radiated with unnatural heat, you only knew before from Dante.

Soft smooching noises echoed through the space, but turned eager in the dim light, with Nero watching with half lidded eyes. It turned him on.

Pesh pulled back too soon, yet his hands rested on your hip, while yours slowly let go of him and wandered down to his forearms. "That's not so bad..." He touched his lips with a dreamy sigh, having found his vigour, fuelled by his own desire and your willing response.

Your attention now turned to Nero who still stood in front of you both with burning desire in his eyes.

Damn, you'd never get over his face,when he was turned on and ready to burst. Nero could easily be mistaken for innocent or chaste, but the moment you saw him with this determined look on his face, all coherent thoughts flew right out of the window.

He was breathtakingly handsome with his white hair, blue eyes, cute nose and strong jaw. His broad shoulders were tense, fingers prodding at the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head in one orchestrated move, his eight pack tensed and his arms bulged as he got rid of the first item of clothes, which would soon be followed by everything else.

Pesh's sharp intake of breath was exactly the reaction you had also. Nero had this sly smirk on his, as he beckoned Pesh over, his other hand on his belt buckle, ready to loosen it.

The angel obliged, his face serious now, as he gazed in awe at Nero's bare torso, soft, milky white skin, aching to be touched by him.

Nero couldn't get rid of the wry, teasing smile playing on the corner of his lips, and his voice was a perfect match. "This, my dear Pesh, is in the way." He pulled the fabric of Pesh's shirt taught, and you could hear the seams groan under the strain.

Pesh snatched the hem from Nero's fingers and pulled it over his head, face blank, lips and jaw tight. As tight as the muscles on his own stomach. He was a bit more lanky than Nero, but they shared the narrow hips with the protruding muscles that laid downwards in tantalizing V.

Your mouth went dry, the more skin was revealed, the more you felt that tell tale throb between your legs. The stark contrast of skin tones, as they met each other in a more feverish kiss than before, didn't clash but stunned you into a cathartic shock, they way they complimented each other. You could watch Nero and Pesh forever, rubbing their torsos together, when the kiss deepened. Once more Pesh couldn't or wouldn't hold back the moan that came as Nero snaked his tongue inside the angel's mouth.

Nero nibbed and pulled on his lip, before plunging right back in, his tongue working with Pesh, showing him how to move, how to twirl around his and vice versa. Nero's hands travelled up and down Pesh's back before settling comfortably on his behind, squeezing lightly to elicit another of those precious moans, no one had ever heard before.

Pesh's hands also became bolder, the longer their kiss lasted. First Nero's hips where his favourite, before finding his waist, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers. He brushed his tips along and ny the third time, Nero couldn't hold back the manly giggle. "That tickles."

Pesh pulled back, apologizing immediately, mistaking Nero's comment for a complaint, but he just groaned in return. "No, no. Continue. Don't you dare to stop."

And with that Pesh initiated the kiss and his hands went back and up Nero's arms, stroking wherever he could reach, gabbing Nero's face boldly, deepening the kiss and for a moment you saw Nero miss a beat, having to catch his breath at the passion Pesh let loose in agitatedly growing doses.

Nero became hard as rock, which you saw from your secured spot on the bed, while slowly growing wanton yourself, seeing them devour each other in a greedy kiss.

You watched as Pesh's hands went on their journey once more and his fingers disappeared into Nero's soft hair. He stroked the back Nero's head and pulled him even closer, if that was possible, pushing him onto his, wanting to feel skin on skin, groin against groin.

Nero moaned into the kiss, as he felt Pesh tangle his fingers into his hair, combing through it massing the back of head, both their mouths fitting each other and tongues sliding in deeper.

Before Nero felt the risk of not being able to hold back any longer, he pulled away, both staring at each other with quickened breath and hearts, as their foreheads touched.

"Slow down, tiger."

Their was a slight possibility he wasn't even talking to Pesh, but to himself. His control over the situation had slipped for a moment, but it was only evident for you, seeing his hips jerk lightly as a response to Pesh's own, brushing his groin along Nero's in a slow grinding motion.

The angel nodded against Nero's forehead, making him nod with him. "You're right. Or this will be over too soon."

You almost chuckled. He clearly had no inkling about the stamina of a hybrid. You could only take a wild guess as to where his own potential lay.

Nero focused his heated gaze on you and your heart jolted in your chest. He stalked towards you, planted one knee firmly between your legs. He leaned in for a kiss and pushed you down to lay on your back in a fluid motion and a devouring possessive kiss, his tongue pushing in eagerly, while his hands roamed along your side, hiking your top up. His knee nudged you gently, your legs parted to make him fit, but he had other plans.

One hand travelled over your stomach, your breath hitched and he smiled into the kiss, his knee now pressing against your intimate parts. You arched your back and presented your neck to him, for which he broke the kiss to venture down, licking and nibbling his way to your chest, as he pushed the fabric up to only cover your neck.

You got rid of it in a second, which Nero could barely wait to be over. He hastily undid your bra to practically rip it off and eagerly latch on to your right nipple. Your head hit the mattress with a soft moan. Your hips moved against his still strategically placed leg, creating pleasurable friction and to let him know, your pants were in the way as well.

Pesh stood there, watching with his chest rising and falling with his breath and heart in a steady fast rhythm, turned on instantly by how Nero worked you quickly into a frenzy with just one limb and his mouth.

And Nero felt the burning stare on his bare back, arching his spine and let his muscles play for Pesh's eyes only, as he finally undid the button to your restrictive clothes and pushed it down. He then threw a loo over his shoulder and climbed over your legs to leave the next step to the angel. Your stares met and you nodded at him.

Pesh needed this conformation, but once it was given, he pulled on your pants by the legs, slowly to expose bit by bit, biting his lip as it slid off, before he simply discarded it without looking.

Nero once more captured your lips, groaning into the kiss, he saw how soaked your panties already were. And his fingers journeyed once again throughout the bruising kiss, his tongue pushing deeper and your mouths devouring each other. Your hips jerked, as your felt a ginger touch,dragging his index finger over the centre of your wet core.

You moaned into his mouth.

Pesh all the while stood over the two of you, watching with a burning his stomach, he didn't know could get so bad. He watched Nero hooking his finger under your the lace rim and, only for Pesh, restricted himself from tearing them off but pull them down in a torturous slow move, down to your thighs and you bent your legs to make it easier. The went over your knees and finally reached your ankles. With a flick they joined the other scattered clothing items.

Naked and revealed completely to the angel with the fierce eyes, you felt aroused and excited, just by knowing how he looked at you and couldn't turn away his gaze.

Nero smiled at you, then turned to Pesh. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Pesh could only nod, fixed stare on your chest, still too awkward to actually look down, where Nero had touched you deliberately and pulled the sweetest form your lips he had ever heard from a human.

"Come here." Nero used his sultry whisper, Pesh couldn't withstand.

And then he turned to you. "You wanna taste him?"

"I do."

Pesh stood in front of you, hands clenched at his sides with an expression, that wasn't hard to read, a mixture of breathless apprehension and eagerness.

You sat up on your ankles and Nero reached for Pesh's wrist, pulling him closer and positioning him in front of you. You looked up at him from under your lashes. "May I?"

His questioning look went back and fro between you and Nero. "What are you going to do?" He was heartbreakingly clueless, though his face spoke volumes.

"Show him, how you like to undress me." Nero's voice, accompanied with that suggestive grin elicited a small smile from the angel and he shivered under his sweltering look.

"Stay still."

Pesh obliged, while lacing his fingers with Nero's, who had joined your side, maybe clutching him a bit too hard in the process. But Nero didn't complain nor even flinch, seeing the tension in the angel's face. A good tension. An eager one.

Pesh was hard as rock, which you felt, as you undid the belt, which Nero overtook to pull from the loops of the tight-fitting pants.

And you wondered, if Pesh could actually follow the order of staying still, once your teeth worked his zipper. A sharp intake of breath told you, he was barely hanging on a thread already.

Nero once more assisted, this time in pulling the pants down. Your eyes latched on to to Pesh's, as you kissed his stomach, muscles flexing under your lips. His erection twitched, viewing from the best spot in the world, as you pulled the hem down with your teeth.

This time Pesh's own fingers hooked inside his underwear to make it easier for you. And he didn't loose the connection while doing so, your eyes still burning holes into each others.

Pesh was trying to control his unsteady breath and shivering body and Nero once more held his hand, as they exchanged a look – a knowing one. Some kind of moral support in that short exchange, to which you grinned to yourself.

You took a deep breath, looked up at Pesh and gently touched him, your fingers encasing his enormous dick. Compared to Nero, he was similar, thick and soft, but Nero had more girth.

Pesh broke eye contact first, his eyes fluttered shut, with the slow pump of your warm, delicate hand, deliberately squeezing him on the slow up and down motion.

Pesh muttered a soft fuck, his head falling back, face turned upwards and eyes squeezed shut, enjoying the firm, yet cautious touch.

You still watched him and his every reaction, as small as it was. Your eyes roamed every inch of his torso, his muscles flexing with each of your action.

His sensitivity began to increase with every second of darkness that passed, his mind strangely empty yet brimming with thoughts, pushed to the far back of his head, as to what you were about to do.

He moaned in the back of his throat.

You decided to deliver and lowered your mouth onto him, placing soft kisses on his tip. Your hand had ceased to move, just holding his shaft, as you opened up and licked his tip.

His eyes flew open at the foreign sensation of wetness, the feeling of our velvety tongue, which he couldn't believe was doing this to him.

As if in dangerous need to verify, what his body was telling him, he locked down, eyes wide in surprise.

And when your gazes met once more, you swallowed him down to where your hand was.

The torturous pleasure began. Nero had settled in his favourite spot next to you, watching you sucking off Pesh for the first time.

Pesh could feel how soft your lips were, the gentle breaths you took, slowing when you paused from sucking to exhale and as you did more drops and strands of saliva and drool covered Pesh's straining cock. Your hand formed a tight grip, as quickly pumped his length working that saliva over every inch of him.

Pesh's breath hitched at first with every suck and stroke, until his heart had found a surmountable rhythm to beat in and he started to moan. Tiny, apprehensive sounds at first, but Nero wouldn't have that.

"Come on, Pesh. Show her, you like it. Let us hear you." He encouraged the blonde, gorgeous angel to let go bit by bit, caressing his hand before he rose from the bed to his feet.

Pesh's entire cock was soaked in your saliva, full and throbbing with pent-up pressure. The head of his cock was a swollen purple by now. You moaned and purred as you sucked on Pesh, his eyes closed once more as he was focusing on every sensation. Nero could feel him loosen up, the longer you worked your magic. And he couldn't withstand. He stood up and walked around to stand behind Pesh, who's hips jerked in response to feeling Nero behind him, naked and hard as well. He peeked over his shoulder and Nero met him, pulling him into a feverish kiss, his tongue swirling around Pesh's as yours did below.

You wrapped your lips tightly around the head of his cock, and started to apply full suction, then pop your mouth off of him as you moaned for him to feel it. The wetness and the "popping" of your mouth, accompanied by the suction and the vibrations were sending Pesh into places of pleasure he didn't think were possible. That combined with the things Nero did, was not only stimulating his cock physically, but his mind.

Pesh's moans became louder, while he kissed Nero and tried to keep up with everything that was going on all at once. Nero's tongue twirling in his mouth, while he guided his hips to fuck your mouth in slow strokes, pressing his own length against Pesh's butt, sliding between them and panting heavily into his shoulder, after Pesh couldn't focus on the kiss any longer and threw his head back, resting against Nero entirely, relying on him only to support his strained body.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" Nero asked in a hoarse voice, but he was just the same, barely hanging on his small self-restrained to fuck him dry. "Yes..." Pesh sounded out of breath, but was still having some composure, but that would soon falter and give way for unrestrained pleasure. But not yet.

Nero would savour and draw this out, for as long as you both allowed him to.

You slowed down and let your tongue slide up and down Pesh's veiny shaft, flicking from side to side, and gently withdrawing. Then you pressed on, mouth moving faster, sucking in his throbbing cock, then sliding it out, taking a bit more in your mouth with each thrust.

Nero gently placed Pesh's hands on your head, as he finally found the courage, in his mounting ecstasy, to dig his fingers into your hair so he could feel the movement as you long-stroked his dick, slightly moaning, as you kept sliding him in and out of your hot mouth.

You and Pesh both, with Nero's guidance from behind, reached a matching fast pace. The tease was tantalizing for the inexperienced angel, back and forth, back and forth, You were in control, alternating from slow to fast, gentle to harsh.

One moment you worshipped him, softly pleasing and respectfully kissing - licking him like a succulent lollipop. The next moment he felt like you irrefutable owned him, sucking hard with hollowed cheeks, ready to pull his sanity right through hit, like you wanted to see how his thoughts and rationality would disappear with.

And riding on that same notion, Pesh grabbed your head, pushed his erection down your throat even deeper. He was getting feisty, and you happily went with it and held him in, making his sensitive tip bump against the back of your throat. This made him loose his rhythm without warning and you had to take over complete control. Pesh clenched and unclenched his fists, as a loud moan erupted from him only to be swallowed by another greedy kiss from the man behind him. He was close, that much Nero could tell as they hungrily devoured each other with tongues in heated motion.

Nero soon broke the kiss, leaving Pesh more breathless than before, and watched you go from a cock sucking hurricane one moment, to a graceful blowjob ballerina, a sensual darling, allowing your tongue to dance all over Pesh's swollen cock, gently lapping up the pre-cum, Pesh started to leak more an more.

All the while, Nero didn't fail to pay heavy attention to every of your and Pesh's movements, he wanted to be in control too, even when he was not.

He could see you were now ready for the angel to cum as hard as possible, bobbing up faster up and down his cock, one hand tight around the base, twisting, while following your mouth up and down. Your other hand added even more pleasure, and pressure to blow up in pieces, with fondling his tightening balls. Nero smiled at Pesh's erratic breathing and clenching butt, where his own cock was pressed against.

Pesh was as ready as he'll ever be.

Nero licked the outer shell of Pesh's ear, taunting him with a groan, the angel couldn't help but to react to Nero with an involuntary shudder, that went through him from head to toe.

"I can't take it anymore. It's so tight. So hot." Pesh was reduced to a mess, begging for sweet release. "Nero, I'm burning up, if both of you keep doing this." He had no idea a mind altering orgasm was building up inside him.

Nero nibbled his earlobe in return, playing with him, daunting him with his bedroom voice. "Then fucking come."

Pesh's hips jerked forward. Nero's voice was powerful and he knew.

You planted your mouth deep on to Pesh's cock with this, sucking, stroking, twisting your grip altogether ready to push the poor man right over the edge.

Oh, and how he didn't have any idea about how it was coming. But you knew.

You felt his balls heave, as you gently massaged them. You didn't loose speed, almost desperately giving him the full force that your eager mouth could give, sucking harder, faster, tongue swirling, hands stroking and moaning only for him.

Pesh became dizzy.

Nero felt him sink against his chest, knowing he must be feeling that first sting of pain for one brief moment when it seemed like every fluid in the body was being pulled and strained, rushing to his dick and Pesh indeed felt his muscles uncontrollably contracting, clenching, ready to tear.

His hands fell from your head and found Nero's arms wrapped around his stomach, clutching anything and everything he could grab on to, leaving red marks all over. Nero moaned into his ear, he didn't mind, instead he revelled in the feeling of seeing Pesh come so violently.

The angel's head tossed and turned with the strange urge to bite into something, anything. And Nero volunteered, offering his mouth and tongue, which Pesh greedily sucked in, dousing his loud moans with Nero's open mouth.

He felt like as you sucked his cock, you were miraculously grabbing the attention of every pleasure receptor in his entire body to focus on and build up into his orgasm. The very first he ever had. All he knew where things told to him by Nero. But this wasn't even a fraction of anything he could have made up in his estranged mind.

His climax hit him harder than anything, not even a punch of a devil himself, could have ever had. Pesh needed to break the kiss. He needed to see, watch for himself what you were doing to him.

And you wanted to swallow him whole, with everything he had to give and was ready to offer.

His eyes had a dangerous fire to them – embers in the night and they became brighter and brighter as his orgasm was ready to erupt.

His fingers clenched around Nero's arms. You could see he was shook up, tremors running along his body, arms and legs convulsing.

And he felt it run up his thighs and deep into his belly. For him, for one brief moment, everything stopped. Then it began as a slow motion movie, where he watched from outside, how his body had risen up into the air. But all of a sudden, Pesh felt like he was thrown back down, barely able to keep the balance, if it weren't for Nero. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks.

Pesh groaned and yelled, loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood. Your name fell from his lips, along with a string of fucks and other obscenities, that would make the Heavenly Gates ache, to hear such curses fall from lips so divine and precious.

You couldn't help but feel pride and dread, to see an angel be so compromised under his own body's reaction. He was so beautiful, it was hard to bear witness. Never had you seen anything like this. His face spoke of shock and pleasure, of disbelief and fervour.

His pelvis began to convulse, hips bucking wildly, the power of his orgasm erupted with no restraint left. He was rocking and thrusting. Your mouth was still on him, he was as hard as steel, you could feel the pressure of how hard his dick was competing with the copious thick streams of cum that were rushing up and into your hungry mouth. His body was shaking with each spurt of his hot cum, as you tried to take it all down your throat. Your lips were wrapped tightly around the head of Pesh's releasing cock, as you continued to pump, hand, stroking him, your throat still massaging Pesh into the realm where only his own pleasure and euphoria existed.

It burned from inside out. It's foreign and intense beyond measure. Until he comes so hard, the world turns upside down. Dark. And then bright, like a light bulb, before it explodes. And damn well it did. And the smell of black cherries fills the room, it's so sweet and sugary, as if you'd jumped into a cloud of cotton candy. And strings of cotton candy fill your mouth. You'd swallow the angel whole over and over, he only would need to say the word. He's was delicious a sight as was the taste of him.

Nero felt how the extreme tension, which had stiffened Pesh's entire body, began to slowly subside, but continued to support him, all the while he couldn't tear his eyes off you, coaxing every last drop from a drained Pesh.

And the blonde started to get this impressive feeling of intense relaxation, like receiving a blessing from outside this world, invoking an inner peace no one had ever been able to give him in this world. Physical tranquilly and an exquisite sense of accomplishment and satisfaction extended through his body from his core, outward to every extremity. He felt heavy, but secure in Nero's strong arms, wrapped in warmth from the inside and the outside. He's knees were mushy, hell he didn't even know, if he still had legs.

You finally let go of him, having his every drop drained from him. And Pesh finally manage to open his eyes and look down at you. You smiled at him, proudly so, wiping a bit of cum that had escaped your greedy mouth.

Pesh still seemed in shock and quite weary. He tried to focus his hazy eyes on you and your cheeky grin to which he responded. Dreamy eyes and a matching dreamy, smile. "I think...I need to lay down. Can we please lay down?" His voice was whiny, yet you and Nero and could tell, he was trying to act funny. "I'm strangely exhausted."

Unexpected by Pesh, and you, Nero slapped his perky ass. "You'll get used to it."

Pesh practically fell face forward onto the bed next to you and his response was muffled, for he couldn't find it in him to move his head even an inch. You chuckled at him. Pesh went from sexy to sweet in a heartbeat and effortlessly so. You found it quite baffling, how much he seemed to fit into this kind of trait, he shared with Nero, who always could pull it off to go from sweet boy to sexual prowler, the moment you'd turn your back to him.

"What?" You mirrored Nero's position on your side of Pesh's body and rested your head on your propped up elbow.

Pesh turned his head towards you with a sigh, his locks covering half of his face, much to your chagrin. "He always says that. And the worst,I always believe him."

You raised a questioning eyebrow at Nero over Pesh's full stretched out body. Nero lowered his head, but his sneaky smile couldn't be missed. "Because it's true." Nero also turned to lay on his side towards the angel's body and gently drew invisible patterns on his golden skin, that still held the shiny glow and a sweaty sheen to it, which enhanced his ephemeral appearance even more.

You also couldn't help but to touch him, extending your hand, hesitating even after what you just did to him, like he was a deer shy to human touch.

But there was no action coming to prevent you, as you stroked his hair back to once more reveal those enthralling eyes. And when your index finger brushed over his cheek and along his jaw lovingly, he hummed in content with his eyes closing to the gentleness. "That was amazing."

Slightly perplexed at his simple, yet open statement, you looked over to Nero, who wore the same smile as Pesh. Nero took as much pleasure from this as you did apparently. On the other hand, it had been his idea after all.

"We aren't nearly done, Pesh," Nero announced amused, while he went to pinch the angel's ass.

Pesh swatted his hand away. "I feel like I still need a minute." And by this, he even turned slightly and eyed his junk with a funny look. "Or two."

Nero turned to lay on his back, and you could see that he clearly had no intention of letting the angel and you go. His erection still stood proud, thick and long. "We got time. No one's going anywhere soon."

You licked your lips at the sight before you and Pesh noticed that look, he already thought, he knew enough about to get the feeling that this was too true. He didn't have the slightest clue though, about how Nero could get, when he was horny as fuck.

You knew. All too well. His demon side wouldn't let you off the hook, until you both were screaming bloody murder. Over and over.

Nero eyed over Pesh's back. "Why don't you come over here." He shifted to open up the space between his and Pesh's body and you eagerly obliged, crawling over the angel, purposeful to touch and rub your naked breasts along his back.

His eyes hot open at the contact, turning on his back to observe what you and Nero were up to.

Once you settled, Nero laid his arm out for your head to rest on, fingers close to Pesh to play with the angels hair, while pulling you closer. Pesh immediately cuddled up behind you, head propped up to curiously watch.

Nero's free hand rested on your cheek throughout the first seconds of the kiss, but started to descend, stroking down your neck to feel your quickened pulse. Then it travelled further on, stroking where it pleased, caressing first then grabbing your breast, massaging and teasing, until you hummed into his mouth.

Then his hand was gone, searching for Pesh and before your mushy brain caught up, he had placed the angels hand over your right breast, while he went back to focus on the other. Pesh's touch was lighter, easily distinctive from Nero. His hand was warm, careful, fingers barely touching. He was still observing Nero and then started mimicking the motions.

Nero pinched your nipple, eliciting another moan, while it instantly hardened under his tease. He broke the kiss, biting his lip as he watched Pesh fondling you with an unreadable expression on his face.

You revelled in the gentle touches of these gorgeous men, holding your breath and exhaling anouther soft moan, when Nero started kissing your breast and his hand wandered over your stomach, down where you already clenched and pulsed with mounting need for him.

He looked up at Pesh through his lashes while his tongue circled your nipple, suckling and nibbling and his hands descended to part your legs. He wanted to let Pesh exactly see, how you rubbed your thighs together for more friction, how his hand wrenched in between them, widening the gap, parting your folds, drawing along up and down.

You were dripping already.

Nero's fingers found your pleasure spot, and rubbed over it. You gasped, head pressed into the mattress at the relief of finally feel Nero between your legs. Pesh couldn't tear his eyes away, hi sbreath became more heavy, as soon as he heard that delicious sound from you.

Without warning, Pesh was on you, kissing you, shoving his tongue inside. And he wanted to touch you just like Nero. He wanted you to make the sounds for him, because of him. And Nero welcomed the second hand, showing him where to touch and rub.

"Gentle now." His voice was a sweet whisper, instructing Pesh to focus on your clit, while his went down. You knew it was coming, kissing Pesh harder, tongues matching the circular motion below. Nero plunged two fingers into your core at once, making your pelvis jerk.

You needed air, but Pesh was picture perfect violating your mouth, while rubbing you into a frenzy and Nero pumped in and out at a steady pace, fingers curling to have you at his mercy.

You bucked into their touches, a scream tearing from your throat, that surprised not only you, but Pesh as well. You came all over Nero's hand, who hummed into your hear and kissed your cheek. "Is this all for us, babe? Do we make you feel this good?" Pesh and Nero watched you orgasm, while the angels still had his fingers prodding until it was too much to bear.

"Yes. Yes you do...Fuck!" Your tossed and turned your head, moaning and panting still. Nero had retrieved his fingers and stilled Pesh's eager hand with placing his own over his and you, to keep him still. You were oversensitive by now, something Pesh still had to learn. Overstimulation was not on the menu today. That was for experienced lovers, who'd play the game to exhaustion. Today was gentle lovemaking and learning how to tease and please.

They both could feel the drumming pulse of your vagina, as your inner walls clenched and relaxed as you came so harshly.

Nero locked his eyes with yours. "I guess you're more than ready...?" He smiled slyly, giving Pesh a brief glance.

You nodded. "I am. I want him."

"Don't tell me, tell him."

You faced said man. "I want you." Molten gold twirled in his eyes, flashing dangerously with a need, that was completely foreign to him. And to hear those words did a number on him.

"I want you, too." His voice was low, daunting. Dark desire turned it down a couple of notches to have you shivering with his reply, so sure and steady with an edge, as if there was nothing else, than the thought of being inside you to last forever.

A searing kiss between you sealed your fate.

Nero took Pesh's hand off from where it still rested, between your legs, kissing his fingertips nad tasting you on them. He pulled Pesh to his knees and pressed his lips to his, letting the angel get a taste of your mesmerizing scent.

Their kiss became needy, carnal, Nero groaned in the back of his throat. He was on the verge of breaking loose, you could tell. They way he dug his fingers into Pesh's hips and turning him around, pressing his length against the angels behind, letting him get a good feel of how much he wanted to fuck him, too.

Pesh wiggled his behind and let himself be guided, turning around fully on all four to offer himself to Nero. And you. You slid back to give Nero more space, as he assumed his position behind the angel. His hands still rested on Pesh's hips, pushing him forward and stroking along the angels arching back before his hand came to stop, firmly grabbing both his butt cheeks.

Pesh was panting as he planted his hands either side of your head, he was shaking with want by now. He wanted to plunge right into, you could see there was no restrain left, no control over his cock, which had hardened the second you both knew, it was coming.

Your mind was blank, except for two words. Fuck me.

Nero had his tongue in his cheek, blue orbs glued onto your features, that spoke volumes. He moved, prepared as always, grabbing Vergil's favourite lube from under the sheets. Condoms in the drawer, that you all knew. All except Pesh of course.

Your mouth became dry, realizing what Nero intended to do with the poor individual still hovering uncertain over you. He was restless in his mind and the nervous twitch was back, so you took initiative, while Nero prepared himself.

Pesh's focus didn't falter, but enhanced as you gingerly took his hard length and guided him to your folds, rubbing one time over it, coating him in your juices, you were overflowing with need and it only was one push and Pesh was fully sheathed inside you.

His head flew back, eyes wide, hips snapping forward as your heat engulfed his dick entirely. "Fuck..."

Nero couldn't help but grin. "You okay, buddy...?" He was taking away some of the tension with his funny face.

Pesh wiggled inside you, now resting comfortably between your legs, his full body weight on you. "I am. You?" The question was directed at you and your answer was another open mouthed kiss. You felt Pesh relax, getting a feel for how it would work, as your hip thrust upwards, while your tongue plunged into his mouth. He hummed a contented sigh in return, and with your second move, he met your thrust with his own, groaning loudly. "Oh, fuck, this feels so good." He said it in between nibbling your lips, pecking your cheeks and nose. "You feel so damn good."

He had no idea how good he would feel once Nero would be inside him, too. Fucking him as he fucked you.

Nero was ready, parting Pesh's cheeks and toying with his clenched ring of muscle. The angel rested his head on your collarbone, not knowing what to anticipate, though Nero assured him, all the while kneading Pesh's ass gentle, making him hum and groan at the feeling of Nero's warm and gentle hands. "Hold still. It will be strange at once. Try to relax."

You heard his instructions, uttered softly against the angels back, kissing his throat, as he leaned against him, letting him feel his warm body, shivering in need. "I'm here for you. And I'm gonna make you feel so good."

You did the best you could to distract Pesh from whatever Nero was doing behind him. You felt the angel tense, as Nero pushed his coated fingers past the entrance. Pesh tried to stay still, but his dick inside was pulsing with unadulterated desire. He wanted to move so badly.

You kissed Pesh passionately for as long as Nero needed, until you felt the shove. Nero pushed inside Pesh, whispering sweet nothings as he did so, unrelenting in his need to be embedded so deep inside, have him contracting around him, milking his unspeakable desire right out of him. The foreign intrusion had Pesh panting heavily under the strain his muscles endured.

Nero cursed under his breath. "Fuck, you're so tight." Pesh's back arched and his teeth scraped along your cheek as he moaned and jerked. Nero pulled him flush against this pelvis, ready to move, as soon as Pesh would let him. "How does it feel?"

Pesh bit his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. You could see the flash of brief pain in his tense expression and started stroking his cheek. Pesh's eyes fluttered open after a moment, getting slowly used to the intrusion in his tight entrance, relaxing more, when you clenched around his dick, which went incredibly hard and even bigger, as Nero first moved.

"It's alright." Pesh nodded and smiled tentatively. He lifted his upper body, wrenched between you and Nero, adjusting himself inside you once more and to Nero's soft swaying moves behind. But Nero let Pesh dictate the rhythm, slow and deep thrusts, which Nero followed up to a point where it was hypnotizing to watch, sliding in and out of Pesh, biting his lip harsh as he saw his own cock disappear and reappear at an easy pace until Pesh was thoroughly coated inside his squeezing canal.

Pesh was breathing heavily, panting, and eventually soft moans escaped him. His strokes went from slow and deep to shallow but faster. Teasing his own head and your engorged walls with a steady pace. His skin became sweaty under the exquisite passion he was feeling.

Nero adjusted his own movements, planting his hands firmly on the angels hips, taking over control. He guided Pesh, to diverse between deep, thrusts and slow strokes, which had you mewling at them both soon. Your toes curled with each thrust, you became louder, feeling Nero fuck you through Pesh's moves. Your vocal chords already were strained from before, but still able to voice out how good it felt.

Pesh let Nero do as he pleases, feeling the friction inside you as immediate pleasure jolts in his belly. And then Nero hit his prostrate dead on. A louder moan than before tore from Pesh's throat. This was the spot. The spot where all his nerve ends seemed to connect, but the next second he felt his dick pulse even more. His orgasm was building up immensely and fast. He saw white specks in his vision, a sure sign of how pent up he was and ready to release.

It was this exact moment, Pesh let fully go. You could feel it, see it in his face, focused on moving and hitting all the right spots inside you, yet miles away revealing himself to the deep, hard strokes he received from Nero.

You were all hot before. Now, it was like you were oiled. Sexual heat had the three of you all trickling droplets, then small streams of moisture over and across each others close bodies. The sex was strenuous and excitedly hard. Nero behind Pesh was drilling into him by now, also letting go and let his need take over fully, groaning at the fast pace. Pesh was jackhammering into you, riding on Nero's cock meeting him in harsh slapping noises, withdrawing and when Nero drove himself into Pesh, the angel buried his cock to the hilt in your moist sex, fully keeping up with the force and pace Nero set.

It was blistering, searing sex now.

 _Fuck me_ , was all you were able to think as Pesh was hammering his cock with stiff thrusts into your saturated pussy. He was building you up fast without knowing. You were coming in an overbearing rush, climaxing with a loud groan of tightening pleasure. The surge of your orgasm plucked you from the living world, eyes shut, mouth open to let out the sweetest sounds for Pesh and Nero to hear, as your legs shuddered by the sheer force of the explosion inside your belly. Your whole body went stiff, head thrashing from one side to the other.

You lifted your knees and wrapped your feet around Pesh's waist to pull him tighter against you, deeper, riding through the crushing wave as he hit the same spot over and over, as the first climax quickly traversed to the next heat surge, having you whimper at him to never stop.

Nero was pounding his shaft deep inside of Pesh, for as long you came, harder, harsher, making Pesh topple over and cry out into your neck in delight. You were screaming now as Pesh pounded into you still, forced by Nero's movement, as he searched his own orgasm, like a carnal creature chasing his prey to deliver a gory death. Nero could hear your sloppy pussy, as it tried to hold onto Pesh's shaft while he pumped deep inside of you. Then it was beginning to happen. After you had two intense orgasms Pesh and Nero began to thrust in unison, shallow, undulated, then Nero started moaning and pushed his balls tight against Pesh's ass. And you pulled Pesh even deeper with your feet still around him, feeling him convulse and shake and with a roar. which matched Nero's, he shot his load deep into your belly, as Nero filled his tight ass with his own.

You could swear the bed was shaking, the walls, the floor, the entire house. Or it was your trembling muscles, massaged and overstimulated into a state of almost painfully heightened sensitivity. It had went from slow, deliberate love making to a harsh, release driven, scorching fuck. Hot. Steamy. Sweaty.

Pesh collapsed on top of you, as Nero released him from his steely grip and impaled state. He too sank down next to you, nuzzling into your neck, panting still, and willing his heart to not rip apart his chest. Yours was beating in and out of time, just like his. Your breath erratic still over the experience and witnessed corruption of the angel's body, rolling over and smiling a glorious smile at the Heaven's with a fuck falling from his reddened lips.

A smile formed on your lips as well, with the realization hitting, this was probably unheard of, undreamed of, unreal sex - an amazing, shared intensity of pure life in the moment. You couldn't stop staring at the angel in his glorious state of post orgasm, lost in reverie.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Pesh's voice was soft as his dreamy gaze zeroed in on you, with a grin, that threatened you to do it all over again in the blink of an eye. In all honesty, you definitely planned on repeating this. Pesh's scent was like a mindfuckery, a drug, you'd get addicted to, without the bad symptoms, but the same high. His looks, his effortless charm, his eyes, his cute nose and the voice, that by now betrayed any innocence, his features suggested. You definitely planned on reintroducing them to more mind blowing - different positions and new cavities - awesome, steamy, three-way sex.

And this was all your look was portraying right now. And Nero saw it too.

"Maybe waiting for the wings to sprout out of your ass." He giggled senselessly, feeling to good coming down from his own high, than to be solemn about this.

Though Nero did answer, Pesh's eyes rested still on you, tracing your outlines in his mind, memorizing your sweet scent, every freckle and small mole and every hair, he had made stand up in ecstasy.

"I don't do that, you know." He whispered at you. "The wings. Inconvenient. Especially if he is behind me."

"That really wasn't what I was thinking about." You told him with a side glance towards a smug Nero, fighting from giggling his ass off. "And I did believe you from the start."

"How can you not? I'm gorgeous. You said so yourself." Oh, my he was pulling your leg now.

"Yes, too gorgeous and sweet to comprehend." You sighed at him, quite dramatically, but what you said though, you totally meant it.

You thought with Nero and the twins you had seen it all, the pinnacle of beauty of other races as it were, but here he was. A sight to keep you breathless for days and days to come. And you hoped they'd come.

He was so different in many ways, yet strangely simple. In a complex variety, close and far away from the devils you knew. He was not from this world. Your heart could tell, your sensitively prickling skin to his touch underlined it.

His fingers were stroking along your forearm as you rested your head on the pillow. Nero snuggled up from behind, draping his arm over your hip, grabbing Pesh's other hand that wasn't busy.

"What about me?" His low voice held a distinctive tinge of jealousy. Yet, you knew Nero was playing the wounded beast.

Your head turned, meeting his lips in a tantalizing kiss. "That you know." You loved him with fire in your deepest core, he was embedded in your system, melted with your wires. Nothing could top that. "You're mine."

"You got that damn right."

You couldn't even stay awake, if you'd put up a fight. Which you didn't. Bathing in the presence of these counter forces, with you as balance between them was tugging at your eyelids. "Rest well, darling." Pesh whispered into your hair. "Good, night."

"Night, love." Nero wiggled a few times, until he found a comfortable position to rest against you and close his eyes as well. He felt drained after this. More than you actually. It didn't take long and you drifted of into sweet oblivion, with Pesh snuggled to your front and Nero securely tugging you in from behind.

He listened to your and Pesh's mingled breaths evening out, while a thirst arose in his throat. He felt sorry to stand up, for it was the only place in this whole damn world, where he wanted to be right now, but a jug out of the juice bottle downstairs was actually something he needed more at the moment. And he knew, what the night would eventually bring. He sure as hell played on another performance, judging by the hungry individual in Vergil's bed and his discovered obscenity, like giving a beast fresh blood. There was something, you and him had stirred in Pesh. A hunger. For life, for passion, lust and love.

Nero tiptoed downstairs and the house was surprisingly quiet. He made his way into the kitchen, ripping the fridge open and grabbing the biggest bottle of juice in there, which he emptied in large gulps under a minute. When the hell had he gotten this thirsty?

He looked down his naked form (oops) and quietly laughed to himself. Oh yeah, back in there.

He flopped the empty bottle over his shoulder, awarding himself with three points as it hit the bin, before he was on his way back upstairs, but not without, yes he was indeed attentive, making a beeline for the pantry and retrieving water and some snacks off the storage fridge, for the real fridge was filled to the brim with stuffed turkey and whatnot, with a note attached:

 _Don't you dare touch it. Vergil_ :(

In the dark hallway, Nero finally heard someone coming from the master bathroom, he shared with Dante on this floor. The dark (and also very naked) figure with the tranquil, green glowing eyes greeted him with an obscene smile. Nero, in all his glory marched past him, extra sway to the hip, for he knew he was being stared at unashamedly, not that Nero minded in the slightest.

"Good evening, Sir." As soberly delivered, as if they weren't compromisingly stark naked, accompanied by the acknowledging nod towards each others deed of the day. There were absolutely no secrets left with all these high class demons under the same roof, so all they could do was to act on it and flaunt a dignified, every day's business attitude. And Nero was a master at it. And the incubus, well, there was nothing left to say.

For as much as Nero wouldn't mind to share the bathroom floor in a quickie, which would blow his brains out no less, with the obscenely daunting sex demon any time - and this they both knew - it would have to wait until another time.

"It is a good evening." Hanson's reply came short, but still amused. They were both rocking worlds tonight, and the scent lingering them was glorious.

Nero escaped with his skin and sanity intact, thank the Heavens, or the two angels in bed with him. The real one and the one by choice. He shook his head, creeping back into bed, cuddling up to the warmth underneath the blankets and as his head hit the cushion, he deeply inhaled the scent of your hair, smiling to himself, and with that fell asleep. Eternal bliss.

You stirred awake, hazy, not instantly recalling where you were. The ceiling came into focus and your brain didn't recognize the rich brown, mahagoni structures. A curious weight on your stomach and warm breath tickled your senses awake with each dazzling second.

Nero snored lightly next to you, his bringer wrapped over your breasts. You gazed at him lovingly for a few seconds, then the other warm body stirred and you turn your head to face it. Pesh was cuddled up, his head resting on your stomach, arms also wrapped around you, holding your waist and his mouth moved against your skin, whispering incoherent mumbles and humming softly.

You draped your arm over your eyes, giggling to yourself and the position you found yourself at the brink of dawn, judging by the soft golden light softly peeking through Vergil's heavy curtains. You recollection of the past night and passion you had shared hit you with a fluttery hurricane of butterflies, setting free a rush to the head and the heart.

"Someone's in a good mood."

You didn't realize, Nero's snoring had stopped, and the smooch came unexpected, but certainly not unwelcomed.

"I am." You turned to face him and meet his languid good morning kiss, which grew eager fast, with Nero trying to pin you down on the cushion, but Pesh woke with a start, almost knocking him over, his forehead slightly grazing Nero's.

"Geez, I thought we were attacked," Pesh exclaimed annoyed, sporting distraught features and wild bed head, a sight that had you both laughing the next seconds. You reached out to stroke the wild mane sticking in every direction and smooth it back, while Pesh eyed you suspiciously.

"Everything's fine. Relax."

Pesh leaned into your hand, rubbing his eyes and flopping back down, knocking the air out of you as he nuzzled into your chest, toppling you over and across Nero. "Now that is what I wanted to wake up to."

Nero giggled and wrapped himself around you both, sighing contently. "Better?" Pesh crept even closer into you and under Nero's embrace. "Better."

You attempted to get comfy again, freeing your arms and putting one around Nero's hip and the other over Pesh's back, fingers caressing simultaneously, whatever patch of warm skin you could reach.

Not with an angel in bed, seemingly high on endorphins though.

"Presents!" Pesh shot up like stung by a bee, remembering suddenly, what Christmas morning meant and how Nero had hinted at the amount of colourful wrapped boxes stored in his room, marking it as restricted area for two days. Hand-picked and wrapped by Dante, Vergil and himself over hot cocoa and "Nightmare before Christmas" on repeat for hours.

Pesh stormed off, only to have Nero yell after him it was inappropriate to run down the stairs wrapped in nothing but his own skin. Recalling there were a lot of preying menaces still around, which you heard last night on a few occasions, by the thumps and bumping coming from Dante's room underneath, Pesh would be best advised to not run stark naked into the open, and very strong arms. Of an incubus with morning wood. Or a hybrid, or worse, two. He'd never make it downstairs. Not to mention the siren, which could sing the flesh off your bones, if there were no pants to get rid off.

Pesh obliged. Barely. Grabbing some shorts from Vergil's drawer, (digging through left a mess) and a plain black shirt. Both to big, showing a nice amount of collar bone and hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Goddammit, the angel was practically screaming for attention and begging for serious trouble with this attire.

Nero's fine senses picked up on the scent of sex everywhere on your way down. "No one would believe me, even if I'd tell them personally." He commented the still vivid air and the unspeakable things, that had went down this night, not only in Vergil's room - even you could feel it, it made your skin prickle. Something dark, but sweet and and musky. It practically stuck to your jammies and Nero's shirt, which you put on hastily to chase after a way too excited Pesh.

And he wasn't wrong actually with his giddy jumps down the stairs to be first at the numerous presents all stacked up neatly and gathered around the huge tree. Nero and you grinned at each other and as if only discovering it by now, you were breathless once more at how handsome he was. His own jammies, black with blue stripes and blue shirt made his hair stick out and his eyes glowing even more.

"Merry Christmas, Nero." As if anticipating it, he was already wrapping his arms around you, pulling you in and placing his luscious lips on yours. You hadn't time to turn this into a full make out session, for commotion started in the kitchen and alerted you, apparently you weren't the first ones up, like you had believed.

Leaving Pesh to inspect the presents to his hearts content ( "No unpacking, now. No peeking.") Nero took your hand and sauntered with you to see what was going on. Deadly breakfast making, you'd reckon, seeing Dante at the stove and Vergil at the kitchen isle, waving his spatula threateningly at Dante.

"You're up early." Nero commented, before he reached Vergil and grabbed for whatever he could reach and Vergil wasn't busy with.

"Something smells burnt." You had your nose in the 'wind', while trying to see what Dante was doing, shielding his workstation with his bulky body all too easily. You jabbed him in the ribs, inspecting around his bulging arms, as he attempted to flip pancakes.

One of the deadliest creatures in your time, mastering every weapon on an instant, the moment he picked it up and here he was struggling to turn the thickening, hardly round, pieces of sticky batter. "You look, like you could use some help."

Dante eyed you warningly, but before he could refuse, Vergil perked up. "Oh, please, for the love of God, do." He sounded way to frustrated to be ignored. "Merry fucking Christmas, also."

Then there came a loud smack, followed by a surprised yelp from Nero. You swirled around, seeing Nero rub his hand, before sucking on his index finger and blowing cool air onto the wetted digit, while chewing on the strawberry he managed to snatch and had paid dearly for. Vergil's weapon of not-choice hit the mark spot on.

"Get your greedy hands off the food."

Yet, Nero looked still smug, while sucking on his finger. You inwardly groaned as he even winked at you.

Your attention soon was back on Dante, who also groaned, loudly and in frustration. You bumped against this hip, in order to nudge him over and take the pan over. He leaned down and placed a kiss on your cheek. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart. You're a guest, so let me finish this. I want to be a good host for once." He grinned widely.

"I can assist." You were concerned the pancakes would burn to a crisp, or be burned outside and raw on the inside. Yuck.

Nero laughed. "Dude can't cook to save to his life."

Dante glared at him over his shoulder.

Nero ignored him and turned to Vergil, who shrugged, still cutting and measuring and mixing. "It isn't even real cooking."

Dante huffed. "Oh, I get it! What you're _really_ trying to say is, Dante would you _please_ kick the shit out of me?"

Why Vergil even let him play with fire was beyond you, but seeing how he multitasked all other breakfast ingredients, you actually saw reason.

Eventually, Dante let you at least help him with his zillions of pancakes, adjusting the heat and adamantly fighting his impatient flicks of still too soft batter.

Pesh stormed into the kitchen, winning smile and arms up like he carried a price. "I got one! I got one!" He stomped over to Nero, sticking the wrapped gift out and shoving it into Nero's amused face. "It has my name on it."

Nero gently pushed the package back into Pesh's chest, who held it in a protective grasp, marvelling at the red paper with many snowmen, teddy bears, fat Santas and stars all over it. Nero kissed his cheek. "Actually, there's even more than one."

Pesh's eyes started twinkling like tow bright stars, golden and luminescent, too gorgeous to not look (Vergil almost cut his finger at so much cute adorableness and the fact the angel was wearing his clothes). "No fucking way! You shitting me, dude!" And the magic dissolved as fast as it came.

"Language." Dante admonished halfheartedly from afar. The kitchen erupted into a laughter. And somewhere in the house two dark silhouettes congratulated themselves for the good hearing and raging hard ons, hearing the angel curse, but also remembering the luscious moans through the thick ceiling from the very same divine boy. Happy fucking Christmas.

Pesh pestered a disgruntled Vergil, who anyway wouldn't have had it in him to ignore the frenetic pleas, to open the presents first. Pesh's very first Christmas, Vergil would kill anyone dare to ruin it. But, not before breakfast, which always came first.

"I'll go with him." Nero dissolved the situation easily. "But only one." He wagged his finger at Pesh, who followed the move until he was cross-eyed, Nero bit his grin away, trying exceptionally hard to be serious.

Pesh shrugged, getting exactly what he wanted, breakfast be damned. "Okay."

It was actually the present from Nero to Pesh, so it was alright having him decide to let the angel open it before everything else. Nero didn't tell though, what it's contents were. You had your presents for the three hybrids delivered three days prior, making them promise to not sneak a peek and made them vow by their ever growing libido and steel hard dicks.

Vergil relaxed and Dante had the last pancakes in his pan, watching them hawklike, holding his chin and drumming his fingers his cheek. You assumed he was safe to be left alone.

You wanted to go after Pesh and Nero, but Vergil stopped you mid step. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

You chuckled nervously, he didn't sound amused in the slightest. Bless Vergil and his protectiveness, which could either be adorable or downright frightening.

"I was pretty much hijacked."

"I should have seen that coming from miles away." He waved you over to join him, completely caught of guard a she lifted you by cupping your ass and planting it on the isle, where he was working. "what the-"

"I know, we won't make it till breakfast. I can practically hear Dante's heart beating over presents from here. That's why he has no patience this morning in helping me. And I won't accept the fact, you hadn't anything to eat. Nothing substantial sustainign at least."

Dante laughed from his spot. "Try saying that three times, Verge." It earned him a sweltering look and he quickly focused on his task. Yet, as he sniffed the air, there was something thick and dark shifting in it. The aura of the incubi hanging threateningly all around their senses. He still clenched when thinking about last night.

It was not lost on you or Vergil either. Though, you had no clue, what it did to all of you.

"Here, taste it." Vergil dangled a mango split in front of you. And he was in a playful mood, the movement you opened up to snatch it with teeth, he pulled away. Mischievousness smirk hitting you right in your very lady parts. You threw him a disgruntled look and he obliged, apologizing. "I'm sorry." This time you got it and it was perfect, the exact time of it's luscious ripeness, where sweet and tart mixed perfectly.

"Another," you demanded cheekily and parted your lips, waiting. Vergil did the taunting half smile, you fell for so long ago. "Yes, princess." And the pet name uttered in a gravelly voice, plus his fingers on your lips, briefly, as he put the next slice to your mouth spun the whole situation one hundred and eighty degrees to the salacious side.

Vergil was in the mood, no doubt about it. Dante could here it swing in that bedroom voice and unmistakably vibrate in your trembling legs. He himself turned hard, just by hearing his brother use that voice and his pants seemed to shrink to toddler size.

Click.

He turned the stove off, last pancakes done, and it was like a switch in their minds being flipped to the nether side of desire.

Vergil exchanged a look with Dante, who even had the mind of turning the stereo up on the counter, blaring sickly sweet and corny Christmas classics. It all went unnoticed by you, how he grabbed a creamy pancake with a paper towel and sauntered over to the fridge to get the can of whipped cream. A man with a plan, just exactly on the same page as his dear brother.

Vergil smirked, watching you chew another mango slice, and some juice escaping the corner of your mouth. He gently took your chin with his right hand, stepping in front of you. Your breathing and rational flowing thoughts had already staggered, but as Vergil wiped the drop of juice of, put it past this sensual lips and sucked on his thump, all the while staring you down until, you felt wetness pool from your vagina and any coherent thought been sucked out of you like he sucked his thump.

Imagination had no time to run wild, for Vergil read through you, wanting just the same as his half lidded bedroom eyes told you, his hand on your thigh, creeping over it with light grazing nails and you parted your legs ever so slowly.

Dante's head swerved around, thundering heart and spinning thoughts, the smell of arousal clearly in the air.

Willing and restless, your heartbeat had increased with every inch Vergil's elegant fingers came closer to your waiting sex.

"What are you doing...?" You yet managed to ask, slightly out of breath, but still considerate enough to remember Nero and Pesh in the next room. Yet all it took was one look and you peeled your jammies and panties off your ass, lifting your bottom in order to let Vergil pull and discard them silently, before his hand resumed it's earlier resting spot.

"I'm sure, the others enjoy themselves just like we do," Vergil replied, planting about the right image in your vivid mind, of Nero pounding into Pesh over the back of the couch. Or worse, right under the tree and next to the presents. Vergil read your expression easily. "That turn you on:..?" As if he didn't know already.

You clicked your tongue at him, cocking your head, though your suggestive smile spoke volumes. "You turn me on." You delivered the sole truth matter of factly, to which Vergil looked like an extraordinary pleased bastard.

"Good," he whispered, and with Dante watching you like prey, he leaned down and captured your eager and hungry lips with his own. The mix of his musky scent and sweet fruit was magical. Vergil tasted like Vergil, bitter and sweet, of mint and dark chocolate. It never changed for you.

As he devoured your mouth with your own hungrily, his fingers had reached their destination. Wet and hot, waiting and ready. His fingers nudged and pried your outer lips open, long gentle strokes across your sex made you groan in the back of your throat. He smirked against your lips during your feverish kiss, smoothly massaging your clit, circling around it with his thump, adding pressure with each full round.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, opening your legs wider to give him more space to work you into a frenzy with just this fingers. You couldn't contain how good it felt, as he dipped in, two fingers inserted and sheathed to his knuckles – you broke the kiss and moaned at the ceiling. Vergil continued to pump in and out, turning his head with a satisfied grin at Dante.

You caught a flash of white, as you clung to Vergil. You chin was grabbed, but not by the older twin. As the hand turned your head you stared into the blue eyes of Dante, dangerously flashing with want, his voice became low and raspy, just the way that would drop you into oblivion. "My turn."

The can of whipped cream jostled and the marble inside tinkled wildly against the metal, sounding obnoxiously loud, yet neither of you cared. Vergil turned sideways, fingers still embedded and working inside you, toying and teasing at more bearable pace, as he made room to let Dante in between your widening legs to make his frame fit.

"Take your shirt off."

You pulled it up and over your head, leaving your hair in a tantalizing disarray. Dante licked his lips, placing the pancake next your seated butt and your eyes followed the can in his head, whipping a nice amount of cream right on top of your left nipple. He nodded briefly at Vergil, before he did the same on you right breast.

Your breath hitched with the coll texture erecting your nipples even more than before. You threw your head back, sticking your chest out at them, presenting your pert boobs to your tormentors.

"It is served." Dante said, before dipping his head, sucking on your right breast, teasing your nipple with his lips, tongue, flicking over it, making you groan. Vergil nibbled with his teeth, sucking distinctively harsher and biting down hard until you let out a surprised, sucked in yelp.

Your heard rustling noises between your bated breath, clinking metal of a belt being unbuckled. Vergil hadn't stopped below, so it was Dante who undid his too tight for comfort pants. At the thought of having his long thick shaft buried inside of you right here on the kitchen isle had your hips jerk and your insides tremble around Vergil's fingers.

Vergil licked your breast clean and re-emerged in your sight, wiping his lips with his thump, before looking at his mirror image of clouded lusty eyes. "She's so wet, so ready, brother."

Dante groaned, pulling his massive erection free, springing out and hitting his taught stomach muscles. " I know."

Vergil withdrew his fingers and Dante immediately closed the small gap, dragging his dick along your slit, and plunging in the moment he closed the distance between your mouths as well. His hands wandered to your ass, cupping your cheeks painfully, pulling you in and sheathing himself to the very hilt.

Dante's mouth went over your chin dragging lips and teeth over your sweaty skin, setting a forceful and fast pace. You wouldn't last one minute. His aim was clear and dead on, as always, precisely rubbing his engorged head inside over the magic spot over and over.

The kiss, Dante broke in favour of tasting your skin and nibbling your ear, while moaning sweet nothings into your ear canal, was resumed by Vergil. He forced his velvety tongue inside, massaging yours, tasting and teasing your lips with teeth, you knew, you were looking bruised later. His hands were busy with himself now, dipping them inside his tight pants.

Dante suddenly snarled at him. "Don't you dare finish yourself." His carnal side was visible now as he fucked you hard and fast on the counter top, your ass in a death grip, deeper and and deeper, wedging himself in and about of your constricting walls, a sure sign of your orgasm approaching fast and hitting harder.

And just as he said to his brother, you stifled a loud moan. A cry surely everyone had heard, your hand flew to your mouth, biting down on your palm to leave your own teeth marks.

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for me."

It did really enhance the experience, the tight spring recoiling doing it all over again. Your intoxicating high left almost no room to register, that Dante withdrew as you came down from the rush, blood pumping through your veins, your vagina throbbing in rhythmic spasm, and then Vergil took over.

Effortlessly, he slid in, instantly meeting the sensitive spot, his balls slapping against you, driving himself in and out just the way Dante had before, but with more pressure.

He was straining beyond doubt, his hips jerking hard, his thrusts powerful and purposeful, knowing exactly where his throbbing dick needed to push against. You flung your arms around him, hanging on for dear life, when he pulled you off the counter, bouncing now up and on him, with his hands grabbing your ass, to give leverage.

You started grinding your hips, rubbing your clit along his pubic bone, going wild with the added force of gravity swallowing his erection deeper than before. Vergil let your frame bob up and down, feeling himself getting closer to his release he had started to work on, before Dante had reprimanded him. It was coming back with full force, having our tiny body swallow him greedily, with slapping noises, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, your perky nipples grazing along his broad chest.

You were mewling in his grasp, your pelvis spasmodic bucking as your orgasm wrecked you thoroughly. You started to slip, because every nerve focused on that small spot in your belly and everything else went blind, the last strength dwindling and recoiling only to have you burst around his dick with hot, thick juices, coating him extra to glide in and out at a ridiculous pace. Your teary cries, muffled against his sweaty chest, were music to his ears and nudging him closer to his own release. He didn't know, if you were to stop or to go on.

He then stilled and pushed his hips upwards, a hoarse roar broke out of him, muffled by biting down on your shoulder. He released in long thick, hot spurts inside you, a shudder running through his entire body, his thigh muscles straining, working to keep him and you steady on his legs.

He panted into your neck, kissing along your quick pulse, before he sat you back on top of the kitchen isle.

Your foreheads touched, as you smiled at each other breathless, worn-out and satisfied. Vergil smoothed your hair down your head and cupped your cheek. "Once more, happy fucking Christmas."

"If I had a dollar, everytime I heard that lame joke."

Both your heads whipped around to Dante, standing there, cleaning himself off, way too casually.

"You said no jerking off." Vergil growled, still holding in his embrace and deeply embedded in you. "And then you two dollars."

"Five." He threw the paper towel into the bin and walked over the sink, washing his hands, all while his pants hung still around his ankles, making it exceptionally hilarious and inconvenient. Yet, Dante did it all with an air of dignity and nonchalance, that could bring tears to one s eyes. "And I couldn't wait. You two looked way too hot."

You didn't mind at all. The compliment elicited a chuckle from you. "Happy to please."

Vergil had pulled out of you, planting a last chaste kiss on your lips, before handing your shirt to cover up your compromised state.

Dante came back and pulled his pants up, snatching his belt from the floor. "I had my fair share," he planted a wet smooch on your cheek, "sweetheart."

While Vergil made himself decent, Dante regarded you with a smirk, finally taking the pancake up and snatching a strawberry. Yet, you had anticipated he'd feed it to you, he bit a small chunk out of both, chewing with a content expression.

You shook your head at him. Go figure.

"Mph." he offered the other half of the strawberry to you, holding it up. You opened up and closed your mouth around it, bit not without sucking on his fingers to boot. His eyes rolled into he back of his head, his expression that of surprise and bliss. He grabbed your chin, angling your head to smash his lips into yours, tasting strawberry from you as you tastes sweet, vanilla dough from him. Though it wasn't the ready-to-fuck kiss, but more the I-like-it-when-you-do-that type, it still was heated and messy.

Vergil cleared his throat next to him, anticipating you both to stop but instead being greeted with a half eaten pancake in hi line of sight. Vergil stared at it cross-eyed, before swatting Dante's hand away.

Dante broke the kiss, head flinging around to Vergil. "What? You want your own? Go, get it yourself."

You took the liberty of snatching the food from Dante, happily chewing. Your stomach growled loudly at the promise of eventually getting food. Not you minded the sex, but you realized how damn hungry you were.

"Moar." You pointed at your mouth impatiently. "Please."

"She is starving, Dante." Vergil knocked him gently over the head. "My apologies."

"I wasn't the one, who initiated kitchen sex," he replied in a taunting voice, that let a proverbial vein pop on Vergil's forehead. Dante pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't hear you complain either." Vergil mimicked it, meeting Dante's finger with his own, to which you actually believed them to cross those like a damn sword fight.

You laughed, still chewing. "I heard no nobody complain."

They both looked at you, while pointing accusing fingers at each other. "Touché."

"Let's see, what the other are up to."

No one needed to be told twice, maybe even catching them still in action. But, upon entering nothing seemed even remotely out of order.

Pesh had flopped down in front of the large wall of presents, while Nero sat in Vergil's gramppa chair one leg perched, hunched over some kind of booklet.

"Hey, buddy. What did you get?" Dante sat next down to Pesh, who had ripped the present open from earlier, snippets of paper scattered around his frame, holding something. When you and Vergil stepped closer, you could see it was a mobile phone, resembling the one Nero had bought for himself not long ago.

Pesh triumphantly held the device up. "A smartphone." He said it with his chest puffed out proudly.

"The best currently on the market." Nero piped up from his seat, where Vergil had went over to, in order to lean against the side and get a glimpse of the packing and manual in Nero's lap. He raised his brows in recognition. The things must have cost a fortune.

Pesh handed it over to Dante, who was eager to inspect the smart device, whistling at it. "Wow."

He swiped a few times left and right and stilled. You perked up at his tense back, creeping closer on all four, something was off. Dante tried to contain the giggle, threatening to bubble up. Nero's eyes narrowed, then went wide. He shot up from his spot, startling Vergil enough to slip from his leaning position.

You gave Nero credit for trying to snatch the phone from prying eyes and failing only by hair, falling face down to both Dante's and Pesh's knees. Nero groaned into the carpet, hammering his fist down. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

You briefly saw, what Dante was looking at, as you peeked over his shoulders, curious to see what had him in stitches, for his suppressed laugh came out as a snort, before he succumbed entirely, hitting his thigh with a roaring laugh.. "Nice camera feature."

Pesh and him laughed. They both had no concept of shame. "I know, right."

You could see them flipping through the snapshots, Pesh apparently had taken over his shoulder of Nero, fucking him from behind with a face of pure bliss and utter ecstasy. "You definitely need to send me those, I'm gonna print it."

Nero heaved a defeated sigh and watched Vergil saunter over and kneel next to his brother, all feasting on the erotic pictures. He popped his face on his elbow, scoffing through a wry smile. "Happy fucking Christmas..."


End file.
